


The Casquet Boy

by Rini, Saklani



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini/pseuds/Rini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's wicked uncle, Azazel, plans to see him married off to the elderly, sadistic Count Delerosa to please the King and raise his person fortunes. Jensen has other plans, which don't work out quite how he planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Casquet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the operetta 'Naughty Marietta,' more specifically the movie version with Jeanette MacDonald and Nelson Eddy. We have made some plot and character changes, but hope we retained the fun and a smidgeon of the charm of the original. One can only wish. Many thanks to our beta, who did such a lovely job! *mwah*

Azazel Ackles stared at his appearance in the large, ornate mirror hanging in his nephew’s, Jensen Ackles, suite and sighed. Once a handsome man, he was now pockmarked by age and a life lived a bit too fully. His personal fortune depleted, he determined to earn the large purse promised by the king if he convinced Jensen to marry the old lush, Count Delerosa and move to the palace, near his Majesty. 

If only Jensen would cooperate.

Entering the room quietly, Jensen faced his uncle, hands clasped behind his back and attention on the older man. He knew of the Count's suit, had been inundated by his uncle with numerous reasons that he had to go through with the marriage. He hadn't agreed with any of the reasons and refused. "Uncle, good evening to you."

"You look well, Jensen," Azazel said, turning around and forcing his expression into a smile. "I spoke to the king about your marriage to Count Delerosa. We are having the banns published tomorrow."

"I do not plan to go through with this wedding, Uncle. I should not post those banns, were I you." Jensen gritted the words out with as much politeness as he could muster. After his parents' deaths, his uncle had become his guardian, but Jensen was no longer a child and not compelled to obey him, although Azazel seemed to think Jensen would bend to his will.

Azazel frowned and said, "You are my only living relative, Jensen, and I do not want to do this the hard way. You know the king wants you near him. Marrying Delerosa and moving to the palace will ensure that. You are a most fortunate man."

Jensen frowned, the only slip of his determination he allowed his uncle to see. "What if I do not wish to be near the king, Uncle? I know with a certainty that I do not wish to marry Delerosa." He shuddered at the thought of the old drunkard touching him.

"Then the king will seize your title, your monies and your freedom. You will be tossed in a prison cell to be left and forgotten." And Azazel would be joining him, but he refused to let Jensen know that.

"I don't see why the king wants me near. We've never even spoken." Jensen narrowed his eyes at his Uncle. "Are you certain that Delerosa was correct in saying that the king wishes this?"

"My dear nephew, the king has made it clear to _me_ that this is what he desires for you," Azazel said with a sigh. "I do not understand why you are resisting. This is your chance to live at court, to be amongst the truly wealthy and powerful."

Jensen sighed. "And you have never understood that I do not wish for any of that, Uncle. I simply want to find a man who loves me; a good man whom I can love in return. I want a small house with him, not the grandeur and the false flattery of court."

"And you do not understand that this is not a choice. This is an order from the king, whom we must obey even when we do not wish to," Azazel snapped. "You were born into nobility, and it is far past time when you learned that you are not only entitled, but also have certain duties as part of that birth."

Frowning at his uncle, Jensen nodded curtly. He knew that if his parents had been there, they'd have figured a way out of this situation for him. His uncle had been kind enough over the years, but Jensen knew that Azazel saw him as a meal ticket. "I implore you to hold off on the banns if you can, Uncle."

"To what end?" Azazel asked, eyes narrowing. "There is no escape from this. You would do best to accept that now and plan for this future."

"Four weeks is a short time to put one's life in order, Uncle. If I am to move to the palace as you have said is inevitable, there are things that must be done." Jensen hoped his uncle would buy that he would accept the idea. 

Azazel chewed on his tongue and then said, "I may tell the king that you are prepared to marry Delerosa and move to the palace?"

Jensen nodded curtly. "If I can have but two months to prepare, then I shall move to the palace after one last holiday season spent here in my childhood home."

"Two months?" Azazel asked with a scowl. "I will ask for one and feel grateful if the king does not demand you be ready to go immediately."

"The banns are one month long. All I am asking is for one month before the banns are read." Jensen figured he could be ready to leave within two months time, but knew that the weather might not turn in time for him to escape.

Azazel tapped his hand against the wall for a moment and then said through gritted teeth, "I will implore him for patience, but make no promises. If it is his wish that you marry immediately, then there is nothing I may do to change that."

Jensen nodded, knowing he was going to have to move quickly. "Even his majesty cannot rush the banns. At the least I shall have the four weeks. Is it really so much that I might ask to spend one last holidays where I have lived my entire life?"

"His Majesty is not a patient man," Azazel said, feeling his own temper wear thin. "You should know this." He turned away and strolled a few steps across the handsomely furnished room. "Why do you make this so difficult for us both?"

"And why do you think it should be easy for me, Uncle? I do not see you having to leave your home, having to move into a world of people you hardly know, being married off to a drunk old man who will demand the rights of the marriage bed. Do not tell me this should be easy, Uncle." Jensen seethed with an undeniable fury, showing Azazel, for the first time, the true bleakness he saw before him.

"None would have me now," Azazel snapped at his nephew. "I would be honored by a chance to live at court and have a true place there. And yes, sacrifices must be made, but there is nothing to prevent you from finding someone to dally with yourself, discreetly."

"I do not want to have to find a dalliance, Uncle." Jensen sighed. He knew there was no way his uncle would ever be swayed to his thinking. "What I want is a husband I love, who loves me back. I don't want to need to look for that outside my marriage." What he didn't say was how much he wanted what his parents had together.

Azazel blew out a tired breath and turned toward the door. "Not everyone can have what they want, Jensen. I will speak with the king about delaying the banns, but I must warn you to prepare for a wedding in no less than a month."

Jensen dropped his head forward, the perfect picture of defeated obedience. "Yes, Uncle."

Azazel nodded and walked out the door. "The royal outfitters with be here tomorrow afternoon to fit you for your wedding," he called back. "Be ready for them."

"Yes, Uncle," Jensen repeated, moving to his desk and collapsing into the chair. His future was pressing down on him, nipping at his heels in a way Jensen had foolishly thought would never happen. He cursed the night he had accompanied his uncle to the court.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Christian Kane, wearing his best outfit, knocked politely on the door of his lord's, Jensen Ackles, suite. He bowed his head, thinking of the news he bore and feeling only slightly relieved that it would be easier telling Lord Ackles than it had been his love, Steve Carlson.

"Come in," Jensen called, sitting at his desk, pen in hand and parchment blank before him. He had been trying to think of someone, anyone, he could beg help and shelter from. Thus far, it had proven to be a futile exercise. Tossing the pen down, Jensen scrubbed at his face and turned toward the door.

Christian entered and bowed to Lord Ackles. "I beg a moment to speak with thee, Lord Ackles."

"Of course, Christian. Come in, have a seat." Jensen rose from his desk and moved toward the sofa and his bar. He poured himself a measure of whiskey and held it aloft in Christian's direction. "Would you care for a drink?"

Christian shook his head, as always shocked by how friendly and informal his lord was with his servants. He knew he would miss Lord Ackles when he went away. Kneeling by the sofa, he said, "I regretfully must bid you adieu, my lord."

Jensen blinked at Christian, shock evident in his face. "Christian, no. What do you mean?"

Christian sighed and lifted his head to look at Jensen. "I am leaving for the Americas, my lord. The boat sails tomorrow." 

"But how could you be leaving? Why are you leaving, Christian?" Jensen reached out and rest his hand on Christian's shoulder. "What about Steve?"

Christian hung his head again. "We are too poor to be married, my lord. Pray forgive me, but this country is no place for poor people. The king has given me and those sailing with me each a dowry to marry one of the Americas’ settlers- a farmer, a shop owner, or soldier, perhaps. There'll be someone there for me, my lord. And nobody will know that I was once a mere servant toiling in a kitchen."

Jensen stared, shocked at Christian's words. "But you are leaving Steve, your love, for this uncertain marriage?" The thought of it hurt Jensen as though it were he facing that separation.

Christian shut his eyes and clenched both hands. "It is not a decision that has come without much thought, my lord. Neither of us will ever be more than we are now, so there is no hope of being able to wed."

Nodding, Jensen closed his eyes briefly, reached out and pulled Christian onto the couch beside him, an insane plan already forming in his mind. "You say you haven't the funds to marry, to set up a life?"

Christian perched uneasily on the edge of the couch, unused to being at the same level as Lord Ackles. "Indeed, my lord."

"What if I gave you enough money to stay here and marry Steve?" Jensen bit his lower lip. "Would you take it?"

Christian's eyes widened in shock at the idea. "But, my lord, why would you wish to do such a thing?"

Jensen chuckled, slightly manic. "I want you to be happy, Christian. You and Steve both deserve to be with the person you love." He looked toward the fire and then back at Christian. "And I want your place on that ship."

Christian's eyes bugged slightly, mouth dropping open. "But my lord, the people going on the boat ride are all poor, like me. They have promised to wed members of the community in the Americas. And though the King will give us each a dowry, it will be mere pittance to you."

Nodding, Jensen smiled grimly. "If I do not go then I shall be forced to wed Count Delerosa in a fortnight, Christian. I cannot go through with the wedding and still hope to have any life at all." 

"You would need to take my place and use my papers," Christian said softly, already thinking of how _happy_ Steve would be if they could get married. "Are you sure, Lord Ackles? There are so many differences in our lives..."

"Yes, Christian, I would give up everything here in order to not wed Delerosa." Jensen gripped Christian's hand. "Please, tell me you will take my offer.”

Christian nodded once and said in a dazed voice, "I would do anything to wed my Steve. He and I shall leave as soon as you are safely away, so that none may find us and know you have taken my place."

Jensen grinned, bright and hopeful for the first time since his uncle forced him toward marriage. "Please return here with Steve an hour earlier than you shall need to leave for the ship. I will collect the papers from you then and give you enough funds to get you started on your new life."

"That close to sailing?" Christian asked. "Should we not meet earlier, so there is no trouble getting you to the ship?"

"I am afraid of leaving too soon... I cannot afford to alert my uncle or anyone in the house who might feel compelled to tell him." Jensen gripped Christian's hand. "This escape cannot fail me."

Christian nodded and said, "It means the world to me, as well, Lord Ackles." He paused and thought, his expression a bit fretful. "I should tell you more of the Casquettes."

Jensen bit his lip again. "Is this knowledge I should have for the trip? Because nothing you say shall dissuade me."

"If you are to travel with them, you must understand them. They will expect you to be married to one of the settlers. Do you truly wish to do that?" Christian asked.

"If that is what it takes to get me away from marrying the Count and living at court, then I shall do what I must." Jensen had no intention of telling Christian that he planned never to go through with that marriage either. 

Christian nodded and breathed out a long sigh. "I- I most humbly thank you, my lord," he said, falling back on his knees beside the couch, "for giving me this chance to marry my love. I wish all the best happiness upon you, that you may find your love in the Americas."

Jensen smiled softly at Christian, resting his hand on his man's shoulder. "And I wish you and your Steve all of the love and dreams you could possibly have. You are a good man, Christian."

"And you, Lord Ackles, are as fine a master as any could wish." Christian bowed his head even further to Jensen.

"Thank you, Christian. Now, go home to your Steve, give him the good news. I have many preparations to make." Jensen's mind raced with the possibilities that were suddenly opening up to him.  
~~~~~~~~~~

The harbor teemed with families come to bid farewell to their beloved sons and daughters, nephews and nieces, friends and lovers, all bound for a new life in the Americas on the ship, Swift Victory. Many tears were shed, as the Casquets prepared to leave behind everyone and everything they knew for an unknown land, where they hoped to find better things. There was a strange mixture of anticipation, hope, excitement, sorrow, fear and regret swirling through the crowds. The soldiers drifting through them, looking for the missing Lord Jensen Ackles, only added to the unusual scene.

Jensen stood in the shelter of Chris and Steve's cart. He kept his face mostly averted, though the clothes that Steve had given him fit well enough that he looked as though he belonged in the somewhat motley group of people milling about. "Remember," he murmured quietly, "leave once you see me board. Don't stop, don't wait for anyone or anything. You need to get as far away from here as you possibly can." He hugged Christian and then Steve before pulling back with a look of sad anticipation.

They both hugged him back, looking for all the world like brothers bidding their youngest sibling goodbye. And that helped Jensen's disguise, as the soldiers walked past them without paying much attention.

"We will never forget this," Christian swore, voice tight and soft. "You will always be in our prayers."

"Swift voyage to you, Lord Ackles," Steve added just as softly. "May you find happiness in the New World."

"Thank you both." Jensen smiled softly and stepped back, face mostly hidden from the crowd. He knew that his looks and mannerisms would mark him as nobility, if he weren't careful. "I shall never forget your aid in my escape. Be happy." Stepping back, Jensen hefted his pack onto his right shoulder, dropped his gaze mostly to the ground and made his way through the crowd and onto the ship.

At the top of the gangway to the ship, a sailor stood, collecting the credentials of each of the boarding Casquets. As Jensen handed over his, he read in a loud voice, "Christian Kane, character and credentials guaranteed by the Deputy Mayor of Marsailles." He handed them back and gestured Jensen toward a knot of milling men and women, all of them dressed similarly and clutching their small bundles of possessions close. 

Jensen slid his way through the crowd, moving to the far quarter deck after boarded the ship. He closed his eyes, breathed out and then huddled in on himself to wait for the final passengers to board so they could depart. Glancing around, Jensen saw a lot of people, but none remotely like him and for the first time, Jensen wondered at his plan.

Sandra McCoy huddled in the middle of the group, holding her pack tightly and looking around with big, frightened eyes. She caught the green gaze of a man nearby and saw kindness in him, as well as the loneliness she currently felt. Needing a friend, she said shyly, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Jensen replied, smiling slightly at the young girl. He wondered at her boldness, but found a gentleness in her face that made him feel friendly toward her.

Sandy pushed a stray hair out of her face and took a small step toward him. "I am Sandra McCoy," she said and then bit her lower lip, eyes hopeful as she gazed up at him.

"Christian. Christian Kane," Jensen offered with a smile, testing out his new identity. 

"That is a fine name, Sir," Sandy said politely. She pressed a small fist to her mouth and tried not to let her fear show too much. "May I... I mean, would you mind terribly if we talked? I do not know that I can bear to watch as we leave."

Jensen smiled at her and nodded. "Of course, Miss McCoy. I should be delighted to distract you from the sight. Would you like to sit?" He gestured her over to a couple of boxes, not knowing if they might have to move, but thinking it best to take away any view she might have.

Sandy perched on the edge of the boxes and pressed her hands together in a tight knot on her lap. "I have never been away from home," she confessed, "but my family is too poor to afford any kind of marriage for me. And I cannot find a position that brings enough money."

"It is a hard life," Jensen acknowledged, though he'd never really given it much thought before his own situation had arisen. He'd done his best to treat those in his employ fairly, but judging by Christian's need to look to the Americas for a new life, it obviously hadn't been enough. "Are you an adventuring type?"

Sandy shook her head and blinked back tears. "I'm scared," she whispered. "What will happen to me?"

Jensen reached out and covered her hands with one his. "You shall be okay, Miss McCoy. I am certain there is a lovely person waiting for you on the other side of this ocean." He reached into his pockets and came up with a square of rough cloth, unlike his usual handkerchiefs, and offered it to her.

Sandy took the cloth with a murmured, “Thank you,” and dabbed her eyes. "I try to believe that, but sometimes, I despair. I already miss my family." She lifted her gaze to his. "Are you not leaving anyone behind?"

"I leave behind an unwanted marriage to a man who is three times my age." Jensen shuddered slightly and sighed. Saying it aloud made him feel ungrateful in the face of the Casquets around him. "It would have been an advantageous match, but my guardian refused to listen to reason or see that my parents would never have wanted what he had secured for me."

Sandy did not know how to respond to that, since it was a situation she could hardly imagine. "You hope to find someone better suited to you in the Americas? Someone who can make you happy?"

Jensen nodded. "Yes, that is my hope and though it probably seems frivolous to give up what I know... I just could not bear to be married to this man."

Sandy considered that for a long moment and then nodded slowly. "Are you not afraid?" She gasped a little as the captain announced all visitors ashore and the crew began preparations for sailing.

"No, I am not. There is nothing left for me here but a life I do not want and that makes me long for what is to come." Jensen turned her hands in his, chaffing them slightly to warm her up and to distract her attention from the men working around them. "You shall find a lovely adventure awaiting you, too."

Sandy colored and whispered, "I hope so, Sir. I have never known much in the way of adventure. You are brave to face the unknown with so much confidence." She glanced at the other Casquettes, as they settled out of the way of the bustling sailors. Someone on the docks began to sing a song of farewell, and she tensed further. "I wish to be brave, too."

Jensen smiled. "You are here, are you not? That is itself bravery, Madam. You are not weeping like many others, you are facing your future. It is smart to be concerned for what is to come, but you know there is no other choice for you."

"I am weeping, Sir," Sandy said, "at least inside." She squeezed his hand and took comfort from his kindness, even as the boat left the harbor. "We are off," she whispered. "There is no going back."

Jensen shook his head, squeezing her hand gently. "You and I shall become friends, Miss McCoy, and you shall have no worries going forward for you shall know that you always will have a champion in me." 

Sandy blushed an even deeper red and said, "I should like to know I have a friend for this journey, Sir. I would be most lonely without one."

"But of course. And I shall need a friend also." Jensen grinned at Sandy before releasing her hands and then breathing out a bit of a sigh. "It is done, and we are off."

Sandy stood and looked at the vast ocean ahead of them. "To the future," she whispered.  
~~~~~~~~~~

The Swift Victory’s captain strolled the deck, keeping an eye on the sea and his passengers. He walked by a pair he commonly saw together- a tall, handsome man and a short, lovely girl. "You two best be packing your things back together," he said politely to them. "We'll be in sight of land tomorrow morning." 

"Thank you, Sir," Jensen responded, nodding in acknowledgement of the Captain's words. He turned to Sandra with a smile. "Soon we shall see the new land we will call home." Truth be told, Jensen had grown more and more excited with each day that came and went, each mile across the sea.

Sandy nodded to the captain as well, too shy to speak. She smiled nervously at Jensen and glanced at the dark waters. "In a few days, we shall be meeting with the men and women who wish to marry us."

Jensen swallowed hard at the thought. He knew that Sandy wouldn't understand when he took off, disappearing into the city. But he couldn't place himself up for another arranged marriage. "It shall be an exciting day for us."

"What do you wish for in your husband?" Sandy asked, looking at Jensen with curiosity.

"I want someone who can provide a home for me, who will love me and respect me as his partner." Jensen grimaced, thinking of all he had given up and of all he would keep secret from any potential partner. "How about you?"

"Oh, those are wonderful things," Sandy said. "I would not mind if he were gentle, too. And soft-spoken." She blushed and looked away.

"Don't forget, you get to choose him, Sandy." Jensen reached out and brushed his finger over his cheek. "Do not let anyone you do not want try and push you into marrying them." He took a deep breath and then resigned himself to a fate he wasn't at all certain he wanted. "Would you like for me to help you when we get to the meeting place?"

"Won't you be busy finding someone of your own?" Sandy asked, eyes wide at the offer.

Jensen chuckled. "I should definitely be looking to meet someone of my own, but I could not consider myself a good friend if I did not take care of you."

"You are like the older brother I have never had," Sandy said with a fond smile. "I should like your assistance in finding someone to marry."

"Then consider it done before I look for my own husband." Jensen grasped her hand and squeezed gently.

Sandy smiled brightly at him and opened her mouth-

"Pirates! Pirates on the leeward side!" the lookout cried from the crow’s nest and everything went into a panic. The Casquets ran for the hold, even as the captain began to order his crew to action. Until a bullet to the forehead brought him down.

Jensen wrapped his arm around Sandy's shoulder and hurried her toward the hold of the ship. "Come on, Sandy. We must get you hidden."

Sandy clutched Jensen desperately and muffled a scream as one of the sailors was shot near them. "Oh no, please!"

Wrapping Sandy tight in his arms, Jensen hauled her up and carried her away from the worst of the fighting. His breath caught in his throat when he saw men who had spent the entire journey making sure they were all safe and cared for die around them.

Sandy clutched Jensen and cried into his cloak, even as he carried her down into the hold and into a dark corner where the others huddled. "Please," she sobbed into his chest. "I want to go home."

"Shhhh, Sandy. I need you to get a hold of yourself." Jensen held her close. 

Sandy gulped down some more tears and then nodded, still clinging to Jensen. "But what can we do, Christian? They've boarded."

Jensen hugged her close, rubbing her back soothingly. "Yes they have. But take a deep breath for me and try to relax. If you show them your fear, they will only want to exploit it." He held her shoulders and angled her to look at him. "I need you to give me that spirited lady who smacked Jasper for being smart with her two weeks ago." Jensen smiled slightly, hoping to get through to Sandy's strength.

Sandy managed a half-laugh, half-sob and nodded once. "I will try, Christian. But Jasper stopped when I did that, and these men..." She trembled again and clutched his shirt even tighter.   
"Shhhhh, c'mon now... be brave, Sandy. For me. Just stay with me, okay?" Jensen asked.

Sandy nodded and swallowed hard as the noise above them ceased. She stared with wide eyes as a group of mangy, hard-looking men began to descend the stairs. "Christian, what shall we do?"

Jensen tightened his grip on her, keeping Sandy pressed closed to him, but didn't answer. He was doing his best to blend them into the crowd and not attract attention. From the attention he'd received from the sailors and other Casquets, Jensen knew he might be in as much danger as Sandy, but he wouldn't add to her fears.

"Well, well, what have we here?" the pirate captain asked, strolling forward to look over the frightened group. "A fair bounty if ever I seen one." His eyes slid over them all and then fastened on Jensen, before he licked his lips. "You'll all be taken to our boats. And we expect you to behave. Wouldn't want to have to damage the goods."

Jensen knew that look and cursed softly to himself. He held Sandy in close, her trembling increasing with the pirate's words.

The pirates began to herd the Casquets out of the hold and toward their ramshackle ship. Sandy clung to Jensen, forced herself to be brave and tried not to look at all the bodies lying on the deck, leaking blood and gore everywhere. 

Jensen kept Sandy sheltered as best he could, keeping her turned away from the bodies flung about, both the sailors and even some of the Casquets who decided to fight for the ship, for their lives. "Hold on a bit longer, Sandy. We are almost on the other ship and then we can figure out what we shall do from there."

Sandy nodded and allowed herself to be manhandled into the boat, pressing close to Jensen as soon as he entered. They pushed away, heading swiftly for shore, the pirates chuckling amongst themselves and making lewd comments. And then one yelled, "It's the mercenary scouts!" and chaos reigned again.

"Oh Christ!" Jensen tucked Sandy into his side and then pushed their way through the crowds to the closest spot of relative safety. He stopped once they were mostly hidden, but kept his gaze on the newest melee around them.

Jared Padalecki swung easily on to the pirate ship and put a bullet right through the first mate. "Deploy men!" he cried, leaping into the melee and killing two pirates with a broad sweep of his sword. "Take care for the captives!"

Disbelief in his voice, Jensen bent to whisper to Sandy. "It would seem we may be rescued from the pirates." He chuckled and watched the fight with intense interest.

The pirate captain rushed at Jared, and they began a wicked fight with their swords. Jared ducked a swift slash to his head and blocked another to his chest. He parried two more thrusts easily and pressed an advantage, using his superior height and power to push his opponent back. 

Jared kicked the captain in the stomach and sent him crashing into the side of the ship near a huddled man and woman. "I do beg your pardon," he said to them. He drove the pirate away from the pair with quick, fierce slashes.

"Are you well, Sandy?" Jensen asked, moving them away from the fight, looking down at her and then taking a quick look at the fight. "Looks like our rescuers may defeat the pirates."

Sandy nodded, eyes wide and focused only on Jared. "He- he is amazing," she stammered, as his blade clashed with the pirate captain’s. "Oh, I do hope he does not get injured!"

Jared ducked a wicked parry and stabbed the pirate through the heart, even as his forehead was cut open by the pirate’s death slash. He casually wiped the blood away and pursued the next enemy. 

Jensen had to admit that the man cut a fine figure with his abilities and smiled that Sandy was already so taken with him. "Do not admire him overmuch, Sandy. Remember you are promised to one of the men at the end of our voyage."

Sandy blushed a fine red and lifted her chin at Jensen. "He may be one of those men, Christian. Where else might they be from than the colony?"

Jared signaled to his men as the last of the pirates either jumped overboard or fell to one of the mercenary’s swords, knives or guns. "All right, my fine lads, throw your worthy opponents overboard. The crocodiles aren't choosy." He turned toward the Casquets, who had begun to congregate in a group again, now that the battle had finished. "Well, my fine ladies and gentlemen, how do all of you fare?" His eyes fell right on Jensen and brightened. "Are there any injuries?"

"Just because he is from the Americas does not mean he is available, my dear." Jensen chuckled, but released Sandy from his grasp so she could preen for the new man. "None here that we are aware of," Jensen called back, along with several sounds of affirmation from the other Casquets.

Jared stepped forward and said, "Good. Well, none of you worry then. We'll make sure you get to your destination without another wrinkle to your fair brows." He looked over Jensen. "There aren't many there now. What are you doing in this cargo of rawboned brides and grooms? Bad temper? Dysentery? Nothing short of a wooden leg should have kept you from getting married."

Frowning, Jensen crossed his arms over his chest. "I should not think it is any of your business why I am with my fellow Casquets."

Jared grinned at Jensen's disgruntlement. "Sorry, your highness, rough talk. Now, do any of you have anything that could be used to help bandage my men? We could all use a little nursing."

Nodding, Jensen turned to Sandy, knowing she had a few supplies, but the woman was already clutching her items and moving toward Jared in a brisk fashion. Jensen chuckled at her determination and turned to see what other supplies could be found. "I shall check the Captain's cabin and see what supplies he had," he said, turning to head further into the ship, determined to see if there were any other captives on board.

Jared gently shooed Sandy to one of his lieutenants and fell in step with Jensen. "You shouldn't wander off alone. There may still be pirates lurking around." He signaled for his men to begin taking the ship to shore. "I will accompany you, since my men are well capable of steering this bucket to land."

Jensen sighed internally and nodded at Jared. He turned and headed toward the ladder down into the bowels of the ship. Gesturing at the opening, he tilted his head. "You want to go first so that I should not stumble upon any pirates lurking about?"

Jared bowed and nimbly slid on his forearms down the banisters to the bottom. Checking around, he called, "All clear, your highness."

Gritting his teeth, Jensen climbed down the ladder with a good deal more decorum and ignored Jared while he turned toward the back of the ship. There were canvas bunks strewn up along the sides, and Jensen stopped when he came to the first door. It was locked, and he hadn’t stopped to see if there were keys anywhere. "Locked," he said, turning to head back and find the keys.

Jared took a few steps forward and kicked the door open. He stepped inside and looked around. "Here is some cloth that will serve," he said. Grabbing some of the contraband, he found a particular silk scarf whose shade matched Jensen's eyes and draped that over his shoulder. "And this for you. Fine cloth for a handsome man."

Jensen flushed at the compliment, not immune to the other man's good looks, even if he was being a pompous ass. The last thing Jensen wanted was to have his looks brought to everyone's attention. "We should check for other prisoners down here," he said, gathering all of the cloth he could manage and stepping back out of the Captain's quarters.

"Yes, your highness, _I_ should," Jared said and began herding the Casquet back toward the exit. "You should go give the bandages to my men and then return to your group."

"Fine," Jensen bit out, unused to be dismissed. However, he turned on his heel, cloth in his arms and climbed his way to the top. Walking over to Sandy, he handed her half the stack. "Here, the injured men will need tending, and I do not think I have the temperament for that at the moment."

Sandy took the cloth and blinked at him. "Are you all right?"

Jensen took a deep breath. "I am okay, but that gentleman of yours is rather an ass and has irritated me." He sighed and then smiled at her. "I apologize for my abrupt behavior, Sandy."

"My gentleman?" Sandy colored and dropped her head. "Do not tease me so, Christian. He is not my man. But pray, do tell me what he has done."

"He is simply being pompous and teasing me about my looks, Sandy. He is treating me as though I were not simply another Casquet like any other on this ship." Jensen sighed, tired of hearing Christian's name on his friend's lips and doubly tired of the ship, his whole plight and now, the insufferable mercenary who plagued him.

Sandy giggled and covered her mouth with one hand. "Christian, you are not like the rest of us. Everyone knows you are far better looking, have the best manners and are more educated. Maybe the mercenary just noticed what the rest of us did." She beamed at him and scurried off to tend the wounded.

Jensen stared at Sandy, gaping at her comments and then flushing when he realized that though he had been accepted among the Casquets, he was still not really one of them. With a sigh, Jensen scrubbed his face and then stepped over to another group of the mercenaries with a nod. "There are more supplies below, if you gentlemen would like to help me."

"I'll have to persuade you to join my band, so you can lead them," Jared said, overhearing Jensen's last comment as he strode back on deck. "You shall be delighted to know there are no other captives or pirates aboard. The below decks will be a good place to bunk down and catch some sleep before we land. Your highness, would you care to lead everyone down and find them a place?"

Turning on Jared with a harsh glance, Jensen nodded curtly. He took a couple of deep breaths, trying hard to calm his temper. When he turned back to his friends and fellow Casquets, Jensen smiled and looked to some of the older men. "Please help the ladies find places to bunk down. And then settle yourselves in. I shall search out as much in the way of comfort for everyone as can be found."

Sandy came up to Jensen and said, "All the wounded have been bandaged and taken care of." She smiled at him. "Captain Padalecki has put you to work."

"He has asked 'his highness' to help find room for everyone to rest." Jensen sneered at Jared's behavior and attitude. It set Jensen apart from the others just as he'd settled into being one of them. 

Sandy suppressed a grin as she saw Jensen's irritation. "His highness?" she asked. "Oh dear. I can see why you are upset with him."

Jensen scowled again. "I wish he would stop singling me out." He sighed and reached out to stroke a hand over Sandy's hair. "Has he been kind to you, at least?"

Sandy smiled and nodded at Jensen. "He called me sweet pea and thanked me for helping tend to the wounded." She blushed a little more and ducked her head. "I think he finds you interesting, Christian."

"I am sure he finds you more interesting than me." Jensen chuckled, sighed and then guided Sandy toward the ladder down. "Let's find a place for you bunk down for the night."  
~~~~~~~~~

The boat had anchored at the mouth of the harbor, and Jared directed the Casquets into a series of canoes to be taken to the city. He made sure the handsome man he had nicknamed 'his highness' was in his boat. "Soon, you'll be in New Orleans," he told the other man. "I don't even know your name."

Jensen opened his mouth to respond and then closed it again. "It's Christian." 

Jared mouthed the name a few times and then shook his head. "It doesn't suit you. Do you have a middle name?"

"No, I was simply named Christian." Jensen hated the lie, even though he didn't care about telling Jared his true name.

"Hmm. I think I'll call you green eyes, then," Jared said with a nod. "So, green eyes, what kind of man are you planning to marry?"

Jensen snorted. "I tell you my name and you choose to ignore it." He shook his head. "And how do you know I shall be looking for a husband? Could I not be hoping to marry a delightful young lady?"

Jared leaned forward, lips quirking already into an easy smile. "Are you, green eyes?" he asked in a husky tone.

"No," Jensen sighed. "I am, indeed, looking for a husband."

Jared nodded and slapped a hand against his thigh. "I always know." He looked over Jensen, bright eyes alight with mischief. "You're almost good enough to give up bachelorhood for.”

Jensen snorted. "First of all, I am spoken for by the Casquets. Secondly, I would not choose you should I have the option." He frowned at Jared, arms crossed low over his stomach.

Jared tipped back his head and roared with laughter. "You delight me," he said, still smiling, "but I can pursue any of the Casquets I choose, for I, too, am a single member of the colony, and thus, free to marry any of you."

"And yet we have the choice in this matter, so you would have to pursue and win someone's hand." Jensen looked out over the water, more than a bit worried at having been separated from Sandy.

"She shall be well looked after," Jared said, knowing where Jensen's eyes trended. He leaned back in the canoe and took up one of the oars for his men. With powerful strokes, he pulled them into the lead and sped toward the dock, where a crowd was swiftly gathering.

"I have promised her my protection and help at the first meeting. I do not wish her to be besieged by men who shall overwhelm her." Jensen bit his lower lip and turned his head back to watch Sandy's canoe.

"The governor will undoubtedly make a long-winded speech when we get there, before dragging me off to congratulate me for another successful tour." Jared smiled wider, liking the bumbling governor and his sharp-as-nails wife, who did most of the actual governing. "You shall be able to meet back up with all your friends before you are removed to the convent. You'll be staying there until you marry."

Jensen nodded, remembering what Christian had told him. He also knew that escaping from his fate would have to happen between the boats and the convent, but with his promise to Sandy, he wouldn’t be able to leave. "It shall be an interesting time."

Jared arched an eyebrow at Jensen and said, "You do not sound delighted to be finding yourself a bridegroom, green eyes."

"I am not particularly thrilled about that, no. However, I have committed to this path and so, I shall find myself a husband here in the Americas." Jensen sighed and looked back out over the waters.

Jared tilted his head and smiled a private grin to himself, thinking he'd just have to help make sure he didn't. "If you're not wanting to marry, why did you join the Casquets?" he asked.

Jensen frowned again, turning toward Jared. He stared into the other man's eyes. "I was fleeing an unwanted marriage back home."

Both of Jared's eyebrows rose, but he nodded once, determining then not to see the handsome Christian forced to marry someone against his desires. “Well, I hope you find someone who suits you."

"Thank you. I shall hope for the same, as I am committed to my fate." Jensen smiled sadly, and rubbed at his arms.

Jared winked at him and then slowed down his paddling as they came to the dock. He leaped out of the canoe gracefully and carefully helped out all of the passengers, Jensen last. He held his hand an extra moment, swiping a thumb over his knuckles. "I wish the best for you, green eyes."

Jensen gritted his teeth and took his hand back from Jared with a slight bow. "I wish you well in the rest of your travels, Sir." Stepping away, Jensen turned to find Sandy, reaching his hand out to her and checking to make sure she was well.

Jared laughed again as he watched the other man stalk off and headed for the governor's carriage, where the man was indeed making a long, ridiculous speech, while everyone else wanted nothing more than to have the Casquets escorted to the convent so the courting could begin.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jared strolled through the convent by the side of the governor, eyes out for Christian. He now wore his formal clothes, a neat soldier's uniform, which stretched over his wide shoulders and clung to his narrow hips and ass. Ignoring the chatter beside him, he noted a large knot of men and women surrounding one particular Casquet and turned to head that direction. As he neared, he could hear Christian's warm baritone trying to politely fend off his many admirers. Clearing his throat loudly, Jared pushed easily through the throng and gently took Christian's left arm. "There you are. I've been looking for you." 

Jensen glanced sharply up at the man attached to his arm, eyes widening almost comically at the fine figure Jared made in his uniform. "Pardon? I am certain I do not know what you mean." He turned back to the crowd of men and women with a panicked smile. "Ladies, I am not in the market for a wife; I am sorry but I could not accept any of your suits for marriage." 

Jared gently pulled Jensen closer and began to make his way through the crowd, who looked confused as he removed the focus of their interest. "Do not be so kind, Christian. There is nothing to be gained in attempting to politely turn everyone down when you know you are spoken for." He easily made his way through the crowds in the convent, hand firm on Jensen's arm.

"What?" Jensen asked, brow furrowed and tugging slightly at the hand on his arm. He couldn't begin to comprehend what Jared was going on about and was not making it easy for Jared to lead him away. "Why are you pulling me away? I should like to talk to some of those gentlemen."

Jared stopped and regarded Jensen with a puzzled expression. "You told me on the canoe that you did not wish to marry. Have you changed your mind so swiftly?"

"No, not necessarily, but I committed myself to that once I came into the convent as a Casquet." Jensen took the time that Jared paused in their retreat to look around for Sandy. He'd been so besieged once he'd stepped into the square that he'd lost his friend in the crowds.

"So, you will marry to keep your word," Jared said softly. He noticed Jensen look around and pointed in the direction he had come with the governor. "I saw her over there, red cheeked and happy, with a young man who looked both kind and overwhelmed at his good fortune."

Jensen turned. "I should always keep my word, it is who I am," he replied without thinking, eyes finally landing on Sandy's beaming smile. With a sigh, Jensen turned back to Jared. "What happens when it turns out you did not claim me? I should have to do this again, yes?"

Jared dimpled and shook his head. "I was thinking to find you a place to live in the town, where you can do as you please. If you should care to choose a husband, I will, of course, release you back to the crowds."

Scowling slightly, Jensen shook his head. "Not really, no. But isn't that breaking the agreement in place for my passage aboard the ship?" He was tempted to simply follow Jared, walk away, but couldn't help worrying about someone coming to get him, if he didn't follow through with Christian's promise.

Jared chuckled and winked at Jensen, eyes sparkling. "Christian, I am one of the authorities and a good friend of the governor. I can make sure you never get in trouble for breaking your contract. There's room in the town for someone who doesn't want to get married right away."

"Okay, then," Jensen said, nodding at his now benefactor. "I should prefer to leave here without wedding someone."

Jared smiled and steered Jensen the rest of the way out, noticing a group of fancy-dressed gentleman watching them leave. He shook his head a little and directed Jensen to the street. He hustled them along for a few streets and then slowed, releasing Jensen and smiling at him. "Now, what do you plan to do in New Orleans?"

Jensen shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. Until a moment ago, I had resigned myself to marrying someone directly from the ship." He reached his hands into his pockets and looked around him, getting his first real look at the city. "I suppose I shall have to find a place to stay and a way to make a living."

"What did you do in your old life?" Jared asked. "Perhaps we can find you a similar position here." He tugged Jensen down a quiet street, having a destination for Jensen's new lodgings in mind.  
   
"I didn't do anything," Jensen said, sighing quietly. "You were correct on the ship when you said I was not like the others, though I became one of them on our journey together. I traded places with someone who wished to wed his love back home, but had sought this solution out as the only life he could hope to have."

Jared stopped and looked down at Jensen, eyes wide, but still warm. "How much trouble have I gotten myself into by helping you, green eyes? And what is your real name, anyway? I knew Christian was not it the moment you spoke it first."

"You should not be in any trouble, for Christian Kane is on the other side of that wide ocean." Jensen smiled wryly. "If I keep my name to myself, then you should not be any wiser and definitely not in any trouble should you have to say that I abandoned your bid for marriage and disappeared." 

"You're not disappearing on me," Jared said with a firm shake of his head. "Disappearing with me, perhaps, but I'm the best scout there is in the New World, and there's nowhere you can hide from me." He cupped Jensen's right cheek with a big hand.

Jensen scowled at Jared and tipped his head away. "It is best for all if you let me disappear, Jared. That way there can be no questions put to you about who I am or where I have gone."

Jared chuckled at the way Jensen pulled away, nose wrinkled. "I don't want to let you disappear," he said. "If I wasn't up for a bit of mischief and mayhem, I wouldn't be a soldier. Now, where shall I take you, hmm?"

"I have nowhere to go now that I have left the convent without a husband. Where can you suggest I might find a reasonably priced room in the city?" Jensen asked.

"My room would be very reasonably priced," Jared said with a dimple to show he was teasing, sort of.  
Jensen glowered slightly. "And not unlike a young lady residing in your home, my situation would be compromised if I were found to be living in your home."

Jared chuckled and nodded a few times. "Alas, you may be correct." He began to walk again. "However, I do know a rather kind gentleman who rents houses for very reasonable prices, complete with food. You can cook, can you not?"

"Actually, I do not know if I can cook. I have never had to do so before." Jensen looked at his feet, knowing that he was not making a good impression on Jared. He scowled as soon as the thought hit because he didn't want to make a good impression... all Jensen wanted was to be free of the man so he could disappear.

Jared frowned and rubbed at his mop of hair. "Are you sure you do not wish to stay with me?" he asked, all sincerity now. "I am afraid to let you wander all by yourself. You do not seem well adapted to the life you have chosen. I could at least teach you the rudimentaries."

Jensen hated the fact that Jared was correct about his being completely unprepared for the life before him. Though he'd not planned to wed, Jensen had not really given much thought to what he would do. "You know the city best, so if you think that would be the wisest course, then I shall avail myself of your hospitality."

Jared beamed from every pore and changed course, escorting Jensen back into the busier part of town. They passed several cafes and halls filled with music and laughter. "People are rather gay in this part of town." He paused as a group of fancily dressed ladies walked by them, hips swinging. "Yes, rather gay." He glanced over Jensen and asked, "Do you perchance sing? I know a man who is looking for some entertainment. A reputable place, I assure you."

"I do, actually." Jensen smiled, flushing slightly. "Though I have never done so for any crowd other than my parents' friends before. When they discovered my talent for music, I was tutored in singing, along with a couple of instruments as well."

Jared beamed at Jensen and said, "We shall go there tomorrow to speak with him. I am sure he will be most pleased to have you. For if you are as talented as you are handsome, he’ll have to fight to keep the place from flooding with customers." He nodded, took Jensen's arm and led him onward. "Now, do not expect too much from my humble abode. I am often on the road, but despise the barracks, so I have only a few rooms, which suit my needs. However, there is an extra place for you to rest your head."

Jensen was more than slightly overwhelmed at the turn his life had taken, from the pirate attack to their rescue and from the meeting at the convent to being spirited away to Jared's lodgings. "Are you certain that this is quite appropriate? I do not want to harm your reputation, nor my own. Though I am appreciative of your hospitality."

Jared laughed again at the idea of his reputation. "I am not worried for my reputation, green eyes, though I thank you for thinking of it. I'm known as the Mad Mudlark of the Mississippi. However, I will protect your reputation."

"I do wish to wed some day and appreciate your consideration of that." Jensen smiled sadly, still walking in pace with Jared, though he had to catch up whenever Jared made a turn on their journey. "I simply wish to marry someone I love."

"A romantic," Jared said with a little smile, but it was not teasing. "How will you know this man, when you meet him?"

Jensen snorted. "I have no idea, but I know it was not the man I was promised to back home nor is it someone I have met thus far. Of course most of those men were in the Casquets and promised to wed someone here as well." He shrugged. "I want the chance to know the man, to take his measure and to spend the time with him that it takes to love another before we promise to wed."

"Well, I am sure I did not receive a compliment in that statement," Jared said in good humor. He led Jensen to a small house and waved to a few neighbors peeking out the windows. "Gypsies."

"Gypsies," Jensen repeated, smiling and waving as Jared had done. "I meant no insult to you, but we have hardly had an auspicious beginning."

"I saved you from pirates, spared you from a marriage you did not wish and am helping you build a new life," Jared complained. "What more can you wish of a man?"

"Respect, love, partnership. I do appreciate all of the things you have done for me, Jared, truly. But you do not know me, not in the slightest... nor are you looking to marry," Jensen said.

"I should like to know you," Jared said with his broadest grin. He led Jensen to a small room and said, "This one is yours. I shall make us some dinner. Omelet all right?"

Jensen nodded. "Of course and thank you for your kindness." He walked into the small room, tiny satchel of belongings slung off his shoulder and placed it on the bed.

Jared busied himself in the kitchen, wondering what he had gotten himself into. He knew his new houseguest was hiding something huge behind his calm green eyes and superb manners. He was too cultured, too well educated and too soft to have ever done any work in his life. And his parents arranging for music and singing lessons... that spoke of riches. He grinned at the idea of harboring some sort of fugitive in his home and began to make his guest the finest omelet in New Orleans.

After placing a few of his items on the dresser, Jensen unpacked his clothing and then sat on the bed for a few moments. With Jared busy, it might be the only chance he had to look over his personal things, and he decided to take the time and risk. Pulling out his little blade, Jensen cut a fine slit in the bottom of his satchel, smiling when he reached in and came out with several cloth bags worth of his money and several pricey pieces of jewelry from the family collection.

"Dinner's ready," Jared called from the kitchen and set their plates on the wooden table. He pulled out a jug of a fruity wine and poured each of them a goblet.

Jensen hastily shoved his things back into the hidden seam at the bottom of his bag, placing a piece of cloth over the incision he'd made. With a sigh of relief, Jensen was glad to find everything as he'd wanted... he was going to be able to start a new life here and not be dependent on anyone. Pushing to his feet, Jensen walked into the kitchen and washed his hands before the meal.

"I shall teach you a bit about cooking tomorrow morning, if you wish," Jared said. "I shall be in town for a few weeks before we begin to patrol again. That should give you time to settle."

"I would appreciate that, thank you." Jensen chafed at the idea of needing to learn basic skills, but life on the ship had taught him that, for all of his education, there was much in the world that he was ignorant of. Thankfully, Sandy had been willing to help him and not question him much.

"Eat," Jared said, gesturing to the food. "The hens went to a lot of trouble to lay those eggs." He began to devour his food.

Jensen snorted, but tucked into the omelet with a moan. He'd not had a warm, home cooked meal in months and it was simply one of the best he could remember enjoying in a long time.

"See, I can cook, too," Jared said with a grin. "Good thing, too. You never know what you're going to get to eat on patrol."

"I cannot imagine living a life on the road. The last few months on that ship were so far removed from anything I'd ever experienced... and I have no desire to do anything of the like again." Jensen hummed happily at another bite of the meal.

"You are a nester, then," Jared said with a smile. "I was born in the wilderness. My parents were scouts." He twirled his fork in one hand. "I miss them sometimes. Hate to see civilization pushing into the forests and bayous."

Jensen wasn't really aware of what Jared meant, but could relate to the wistfulness of missing his family. "I lived my whole life in the house I was born in. I know no other way of living."

"This marriage you were fleeing from," Jared said quietly, "it must have been terrible." He reached out and gently touched Jensen's arm with his fingers. "I'm sorry you had to give up your life, but I cannot be sorry I met you, green eyes."

Flushing at the compliment, Jensen murmured, "Jensen. My name is Jensen Ackles and I was fleeing marriage to a sixty year old Count and likely a permanent place in the king's bed as one of his lover's to further the Count's fortunes."

"Jensen," Jared murmured. "Jen." He smiled at Jensen, both dimpled deep and clear. "That name suits you." He patted Jensen's arm again. "That is a terrible thing to do to anyone. I am glad you escaped such a fate."

"It was what my uncle brokered for me in the wake of my parents' deaths. They loved each other, and I know they would never have wanted such a marriage for me." Jensen sighed, toying slightly with his food. "I despair of ever seeing my home again, of ever being around the things that made my life what it was, but knew I had to escape and the Casquets turned up just in time."

"You will find things to love here," Jared assured him. "This is a good land, full of many beauties and kind people." He urged him to eat some more with a gesture.

Jensen smiled, though he was a bit melancholy now. "That is what I am hoping for, Jared. I need something new in my life, an adventure and hopefully, eventually, a husband to share it with."

Jared poured himself some more wine and said, "A toast to finding what you are looking for, Jensen Ackles." He raised his goblet to Jensen.

"Thank you, Jared Padalecki, Here's to a new adventure." Jensen smiled and raised his goblet in kind before sipping at the delicious drink.   
~~~~~~~~~~

Jared took a seat at his favorite table and ordered an ale and some meat and cheese. He also ordered water for Jensen, who would be thirsty when he finished singing. He gazed up at his friend and housemate, smiling in delight at how happy Jensen appeared. The job proved perfect for him, and the locals flocked to hear and see his performances. 

Jensen finished his final set with a smile and a bow to the round of applause. There were nights that people paid attention and nights they did not, but he was happy overall with his position. He had refused to give his own name and did not want to continue under Christian's name, so the tavern's owner had dubbed him the 'Skylark' after Jared's teasing. Stepping off the makeshift stage in the back corner, Jensen wiped at his brow and walked to Jared's usual table. More nights than not, he sat there, having a drink, eating dinner and watching Jensen perform.

Jared offered Jensen his mug of water and said, "You were in fine voice tonight. Want to eat dinner here or at home?" He bit into his bread and grinned at Jensen, who knew he could eat his order and an entire dinner at home.

"We should take advantage of the discount I am offered, since I rarely do so." Jensen grinned, eyes sparkling, knowing that even if they had dinner at the tavern, Jared would be raiding the larder later. "What should you like? I shall ask the cook to make up a couple of things for us."

"Hmmm," Jared mumbled and tapped his fingers on the table. "I'll have the traditional tonight- grilled shrimp, onion soup and more of this fine bread." He smiled at Jensen and moved his right leg to settle against Jensen's left. "You get paid tomorrow. We should celebrate your second payment."

Jensen flushed slightly; Jared's attentions had begun to attract unwanted feelings in him. "Let me place the order and then we can discuss a celebration." Leaping up from his seat, Jensen all but ran into the kitchen and leaned against the wall. "Hey Calli,” he called to the tavern owner's wife. "Can I get the grilled shrimp and onion soup, another order of bread and your wonderful and amazing cottage pie?"

Jared smiled at Jensen's blush and watched him run away. He had settled into less aggressive flirting and felt pleased that Jensen responded, however slightly. He meant to press his suit before he had to go on patrol again, securing Jensen's heart and hand before he needed to leave. Nobody else was allowed to have his Jensen.

Jensen flirted lightly with Calli and a few of the other waitresses while he waited for their food. When the food came, he had no more excuses and picked up their bowls, the plate of bread balanced on top of one, and made his way out toward the table.

"You fled," Jared accused lightly, pushing aside the empty plate in front of him and standing to help Jensen with their food. "That's very impolite."

Jensen flushed red and ducked his head. "You know I do not like to be an imposition. Those young ladies work hard enough for their coin as it is." He handed over Jared's dish and then set his own on the table with the bread. "Besides, you know many who are here and do not need to be alone, if you did not wish to be."

"Your kindness staggers me," Jared said, "and I have striven all my life to do well by people. Besides, I have come to see you alone, green eyes. I shall soon be off on patrol and wish to spend as much time as possible before then with you."

"I suppose it is time that I should find my own lodgings, now that I have income." Jensen smiled, but felt sad at the idea, not wanting to be alone in the city. He had seen Sandy only once since her marriage, but had found her happy in her choice of a husband. Otherwise, Jensen spent most of his time with Jared or at work.

"I would be sad to see you leave our home," Jared said quietly. "I have come to rely on your presence. Knowing you are there makes it more of a home than it has ever been to me before."

Jensen widened his eyes in surprise. "Are you quite certain? I mean, that is your home, and you incur all of the expense... I should not feel right being there while you are gone." 

"Is it not home to you?" Jared asked, a touch of hurt in his tone. He pushed his spoon through his soup, not eating, which was a sure sign of upset.

"Oh, it has indeed become home to me in the short time I have been staying with you," Jensen was quick to assure Jared. "But it is still your home, and I should never want to intrude on your space."

"You are not an intrusion," Jared said. "Jen, do you truly not see that I wish for you to remain with me permanently? As more than just my friend and houseguest?"

Jensen blinked at Jared in surprise. "How do you mean, then?" 

Jared sighed at Jensen's befuddled expression. "I have been trying to move slowly, to court you in a manner you would appreciate and not be upset by. However, all this talk of you leaving... I cannot bear the idea."

"You have been courting me?" Jensen asked, eyes huge and blinking at Jared. "I had no idea... I mean, you have always spoken of being single with no plans to wed and well..." Jensen trailed off, food forgotten in the face of Jared's statement.

Jared sighed and hung his head. "I had no idea I was so inept at this. And yes, I said that once to you, when we had barely met. Plans change. Men change. I want a chance with you."

Jensen still stared in shock at Jared. "Well, I..." He stopped, took a huge breath and a leap of faith. "Yes, all right, I shall stay in your home, and we can revisit this upon your return." Jensen offered Jared a shy smile, not entirely certain what he was getting himself into.

Jared beamed and reached out to squeezed one of Jensen's hands. "Thank you, green eyes, for giving me a try. I shall do my best to win your heart, but if I cannot, I will be content to help you find a good life here and be your friend."

"I would like that." Jensen beamed at him, surprised, but pleased, that Jared wanted to be his friend and possibly more. 

"We are smiling at each other like besotted fools," Jared said. "May we continue?" He winked and then tried some of his soup, sipping happily.

Jensen flushed and looked down at his own meal, now wishing they had retired to the house for this conversation. "Is that why you have come to watch me most nights?"

"Well, that and you are an excellent performer, Jen. Much more so than any others in this town." Jared nudged him with his knee. "You are most handsome, as well." 

"And you are a flatterer. So where do your travels take you?" Jensen asked, figuring he might as well begin to get to know as much about Jared as possible.

Jared frowned and said, "We are patrolling what's called the western frontier. There are lovely mountains to the west, which I have promised myself that someday I will climb and see the other side of. There are few dangers there. Some native tribes and the occasional band of thieves."

Jensen frowned at the thought of Jared in danger. "What is it you do for the patrol, then? You are not a lawman or a soldier."

Jared chuckled and said, "I am both soldier and lawman. I'm a mercenary, which means I am not on the king's payroll, but I do the same work as a soldier, plus the work of a lawman. Those of us who are mercenaries were born in the colonies, while the king tends to export his soldiers here to serve the town. And a lousy job they do of it. The soldiers don't know a screech owl from a war hoop, and they hide from both."

"Oh," Jensen said. "I did not realize that you were quite so involved in the city." He bit his lip, not certain that getting involved with someone who might come to the King's attention would be a good thing.

Jared said softly, "My men are the key defense of this city, but without the accolades and parading of the conscripted military. The governor understands what we do, and he is our best friend, but we are seldom known outside the town." He rubbed his right boot over Jensen's left foot gently.  
Jensen smiled, still worried. "Does the King or any of the court know of you and your men?"

Jared's happy expression morphed into something confused. "The King and court would never have heard of us. Why should they?"

"The King commands whatever he wants." Jensen looked across the room and sighed. "I have thwarted him by running, but if he should find me, he could and would command me to Court. I cannot be found."

Jared moved into the chair next to Jensen and put a hand on his side. "Are you worried that the king will look for you here? Can he trace you to this land?"

Jensen nodded. "I am afraid he will." Looking down at his hands, Jensen reached out for Jared. "Can we go home? I should tell you my history before you leave."

"Finish eating first," Jared said soothingly. "Come on, green eyes, there's plenty of time to tell me after dinner." He put a hand on Jensen's arm and rubbed slowly.

Shaking his head, Jensen looked into Jared's face. "Please, I need to go home now." He looked around the tavern and then back to Jared.

Jared blinked and then nodded. He stood, threw some money on the table and then offered Jensen his arm. "Come on," he said softly, "let's go home."

"Thank you." Jensen stood and took Jared's arm, curling his finger into the strength of Jared's forearm. "Sorry, I just feel exposed here."

"Hush," Jared said and steered Jensen gently toward the door. "We'll get you home safe in a few moments. Nothing will happen to you while I'm here."

Jensen nodded, taking a deeper breath once they stepped out of the tavern and headed down toward Jared's, no, their, home. "I have not been entirely honest and open with you about who I am."

"I know," Jared said softly. "Jen, you are far too refined by half. You speak of things only the most high born would know. You sing like an angel and have the manners of the same. And your education..." He shook his head, threw an arm over Jensen's shoulders and tugged him close. 

Snorting, Jensen nodded and leaned into Jared's side. "The Ackles family has long been at Court, with titles and money." He sighed, looking out over his new city. "When my parents' died, they left my wardship to my uncle, though I was not under his care for long, as I was close to maturity by that time. However, he was and is a trustee of the Ackles’ estate, with the right to see me married off."

Jared turned and pressed a soft kiss into Jensen's hair and murmured, "Nobody should have that right over anyone else." He rubbed over Jensen's side and steered him down their street. "I shall cook you something at home." 

"You do not seem to understand, Jared. Should they find me here, especially if I am unwed, they will take me back home to wed Delerosa." Jensen sighed, leaning against Jared. "I should not have accepted your suit. I shall have to move from New Orleans to some place they cannot find me."

"Jen," Jared murmured softly, as he pulled Jensen into the entryway to their home and then into a hug. He tucked him under his chin and held on tightly. "You're not going anywhere without me. You say these things as if there is somewhere else for you to go around here. There is a wilderness surrounding this town. And if you truly mean to make your way into the wilderness and build a new life, then you need someone who knows how to survive. Me."

Jensen snorted. "It's not that easy to evade the King." Jensen closed his eyes, allowing himself to take some comfort from Jared’s strong presence. "I can always go East, I suppose, rather than into the wilderness."

Jared laughed and rubbed Jensen's back. "Remember what I said about the king's soldiers? That applies even more when they are fresh from the old country. And they cannot track, while I can mask a trail so nobody will know we passed that way." He tilted up Jensen's chin and gazed into his eyes. "I will believe you that the king is persistent, if you will believe me that I can avoid his soldiers forever, if need be."  
   
"I believe you have the skills." Jensen smiled at his persistence. "If I am married to someone here in the Americas, the King would probably not order me back to his Court... though he could."

"I did not believe you were ready to marry yet," Jared said, opening their door and leading Jensen inside. He moved them into the small kitchen and pressed Jensen into a chair. "And you are still basing all of this on things that may be, not things that are. If the King knew where you were, ships bearing the news would have arrived by now. Until they do, why jump at shadows?" 

Jensen shuddered. "I am not ready to marry, but you have no idea what this liaison meant for my uncle. It is not only the King I am worried about." Watching Jared move about the kitchen, Jensen smiled slightly. "Delerosa is an elderly man with an interest in pain. I have heard many tales of the people in his home being abused, both physically and sexually."

Jared flinched at the idea of someone hurting Jensen and then turned back to him, moving to kneel by his side. "If you wish it, we can leave together, tonight. My men will go with us, protect us to the last man. We can go any way you want, though I do not know that the cities in the east are any more protection from the king."

Shaking slightly, Jensen pulled Jared to him and hugged him tight. "We do not have to leave tonight." He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Jared's. "I am sorry for being so dramatic. You are probably correct that no one knows where I have gone, and I am simply worrying for nothing. You have work... you need to help protect the city."

"If there is a debate between protecting you and staying here to protect the city, you will win every time." Jared held Jensen close and tried to comfort him with his body. "Why did you not tell me all of this before?"

"Because you were simply a friend, and I had not planned to be involved with you in any way, so I did not want to bother you with it." Jensen sighed and rested his cheek on Jared's shoulder.

"That's what friends are for, green eyes," Jared said, rubbing Jensen's back gently. "What good are they if they cannot help you when you have troubles?"

Jensen chuckled harshly and sighed. "That is not what friends are for in the upper circles. They are to get you what you want, what you need and sometimes to help you out, but only if you return the favor."

"I'm a mad mudlark," Jared said with a beaming grin, "very lower class. But I am sad if you were only using me for that purpose."

Laughing again, Jensen hugged Jared tight and then sat back. "You're generosity still amazes me, but I was- am friends with you because you are a good man, Jared. That is the only reason."

"There's that smile I've been waiting for," Jared said, pleased. "Now, shall I fix us some supper?"  "Please, but only if you teach me as well, so that I will not starve while you are gone," Jensen teased Jared easily, though the worry of what could happen while Jared was gone still lingered.

Jared frowned a little and said, "Perhaps you should go with us. I’ll worry with you here alone and nobody to protect you."

Jensen shook his head with a smile. "I have a job now, Jared. I have to continue to make my income." He squeezed Jared's shoulder. "It shall simply entice you home to me faster."

Jared traced Jensen's cheek with his big, rough fingers and whispered, "I shall have someone watch over you, to make sure that I am alerted if any danger should come. Nothing will keep me from your side, if you have need of me, not even all the king's men." 

"I- thank you." Jensen tilted his head into Jared's touch. "Now, dinner."

Jared snorted and rose to his feet. "What shall I teach you to cook tonight?" He sorted through their pantry and let Jensen see what was available. 

"Something warm and filling that will make me feel safe while you're gone." Jensen stood up and followed behind Jared, staring at the variety of ingredients his friend had in the larder. "You have varied tastes."

"Warm and filling," Jared muttered and began pulling down the ingredients to make a pastry-wrapped meat filling. "Here is something relatively simple." He stopped and turned to press a kiss to Jensen's brow. "Something that will remind you of me when I am away."  
~~~~~~~~~~

Sandy ran through the streets as fast as she could, hair streaming behind her ignored. She raced up to the home Jensen and Jared shared and knocked loudly on the door. "Christian! It's Sandy!" 

Jensen opened the door, shocked by Sandy's fast pace and raised voice. "Come in, Sandy. Is everything well? You are out of breath from running and that is not like you."

Sandy pushed inside, shut the door and said, "They are looking everywhere for a man who came with the Casquets! A nobleman whose real name is Jensen Ackles! The king is offering a large reward!"

Fighting for his composure, Jensen's eyes widened. "Who is looking?" Jensen pulled her further into the house, settling her into a seat, moving to the stove and setting up a kettle of water to boil. He'd learned, in the two weeks since Jared had been gone, that keeping busy in the kitchen helped him keep calm.

"The soldiers and everyone in town who wants to 5000 louie reward! You are Jensen, aren't you?" Sandy stared at him with huge eyes.

Jensen was shaking when he nodded. "Yes, I am Jensen Ackles." He moved to the table and sat down with a thump. "I thought... Jared had said... oh God, they are looking for me." Jensen looked at Sandy with panicked eyes, body trembling.

Sandy nodded and said, "Jared... he, uh, he spoke to me before he left. He said that you had more help than you knew and not to let you panic. I didn't know what he meant about trouble, until now. I still don't know what help he meant." 

"I don't know either." Jensen put his head in his hands, the panic of his uncle and Delerosa coming to find him rising in his throat. "I have to go. I cannot be here in the city for someone to find me." He pushed to his feet, looking around the kitchen before moving to their stove to put out the flames.

"Where will you go?" Sandy asked, squeezing her hands together nervously. "Did Jared give you any ideas?"

Jensen shook his head, hugging Sandy to him. "No, Jared told me to stay, but I cannot. I cannot be here with others who are looking for me." He looked down at Sandy. "I shall need your help."

"If- if Jared told you to stay, perhaps he had reason to." Sandy trembled at the idea of the king's soldiers being after Jensen.

"But I cannot, Sandy." Jensen stopped, took a deep breath. "Do you remember I told you I was fleeing an unwanted marriage? Well, that man is the one who has the King looking. If he finds me, he will marry me and then hurt me for the rest of my life. I cannot let them find me."

Sandy swallowed, eyes wide, and nodded. "Yes, we cannot let that happen, but I do not know this area well. Where can we take you?" 

Jensen sighed. "Can you act for me? I need you to pretend to be sickly, to hire a guide to lead you and your husband out of town to a place where you and he can settle down. Then I shall meet the guide and tell him you have passed have him take me far away from here. I have money I can give you to pay him for part of the cost."

"Jared? What about him?" Sandy asked. "Should I tell him where you have gone?" 

"I shall not be telling you my destination, Sandy. I am sorry for that, but I shall come back in a few years to see you... possibly sooner depending on if I am safe." Jensen hugged her tight to him. "You are happy with your choice of husband, yes?"

Sandy's eyes filled with tears and spilled over. "Oh no, please, don't just leave. I couldn't bear not knowing what had happened to you. And Jared, when he talked to me... he loves you." 

Jensen hugged Sandy tight, resting his cheek on her head. If it had not been for her, he'd likely never have even spoken to Jared. His heart broke at the thought of leaving them both. "If they take me, I do not know how I would go on, Sandy. After knowing Jared's friendship and kindness... it would kill me to live with Delerosa."

Sandy cried softly into his chest, small arms gripping him tightly. "I will do whatever you ask," she said.

Clinging to his friend, Jensen closed his eyes and trembled with his own emotions. The thought of leaving Jared, of not seeing if Jared could be the man he loved hurt almost as much as the thought of sailing back across the ocean to Delerosa and the King. "I promise I shall come back, Sandy. There is no way I should miss being a part of your life."

Sandy nodded and asked, "Do we go now? I- I think we need to pack, yes?" 

"Come back tomorrow and I shall give you some money to hire a guide." Jensen hugged her tight. 

"Thank you, Sandy. I promise that I shall come back."

Sandy nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Please, Ch- Jensen, stay safe." She hurried out, barely noticing the gypsies next door watching her go.  
~~~~~~~~~

Jensen rolled in his sleep, the hard ground completely unlike anything he'd ever felt in his life. He settled back into their makeshift camp, slipping back into sleep again once his tired body relaxed enough. 

Jared crept silently through the underbrush, following Jensen's trail and then signaled for his men to melt away into the trees. He had already sent several men to gather the effects and supplies for them, so they could disappear into the wilderness for good. On his stealthy feet, he moved into the campsite and gently pressed a hand over Jensen's mouth to wake him. 

Eyes flashing open in shock, Jensen struggled, reaching to grab at the hand on his mouth. His heart raced, fearing that somehow his uncle had found him and planned to take him back to Delerosa and unhappiness. 

"Jen," Jared whispered softly in his ear. "It's Jared. Just relax, green eyes. I wouldn't ever hurt you." 

Jensen went utterly still at Jared's voice and the pet names. He drew in a huge breath through his nose and closed his eyes, trying to calm his panicked and racing heart. 

Jared removed his hand and gently urged him to sit up, wrapping his arms and cloak around him. "Were you running from me, green eyes?" 

"No, Jared, never." Jensen wrapped himself around Jared, soaking up the warmth of his cloak and the strength of his body. 

Jared held Jensen close and pressed a soft kiss to his brow. "When the gypsies told me you had left, I was afraid I would never find you. Why did you not trust me? I never would have let them get you." 

"The gypsies?" Jensen asked, surprised that anyone had been paying him much attention. "Jared, they are offering a substantial reward, even you cannot fight off people who want to make a fortune." 

Jared shook his head and chuckled. "We shall have to work on your issues with trust. I promised you that I would have people keep an eye on you. And so I did. Many people. I received word from no less than five when the announcement for Jensen Ackles came." 

Jensen stared at Jared with shock. "I am speechless. But how did you know that I left town with this guide?" 

Jared shot a smile at the still sleeping man. "See how he sleeps on? If I were danger or trouble, he would be up in a shot. He is a friend of mine, too." Tilting up Jensen's face, Jared placed the softest kiss to his lips. "Yet still I feared I might lose you." 

Blinking at the kiss from Jared, Jensen flicked his tongue over his lips. "If he is your friend, why did you fear to lose me?" Jensen asked, slightly mesmerized by this new side of Jared. 

"There are always dangers and the possibility of losing your trail. I have rushed from my assigned route to be here." Jared tucked Jensen under his chin again. "My foolish green eyes." 

Jensen chuckled softly. "You should not have left your assignment, though I am more glad than I can say that you have found me." He sighed and relaxed into Jared's body.

"I am not going back. Wherever you are going, there I will go, too." Jared sat down more comfortably and pulled Jensen into his lap. "So, where did you intend to go?"

"I had no plan, just wanted to get out of town and away from someone who might want to get rich off me." Jensen settled into Jared's lap, feeling a bit odd at the arrangement, but also comforted.

"Do you mind if I take it from here, then?" Jared asked and rubbed Jensen's back in soothing circles. "I know the routes everywhere."

Jensen chuckled. "That's fine. I would be happy to have you find us a place to stay for awhile."

"Shall it be the wilderness or a city?" Jared asked. "It's a long way to the cities of the east, but they are not in the king's domain."

"I have promised Sandy that I should not go far and that I should be here and remain a part of her family." Jensen sighed and curled up against Jared's chest. "Where can we go that they will not find us?"

"Over the mountains, there is a lovely wilderness. It will mean work, lots of it, but we shall be able to return to New Orleans when they have ceased to search. My men can keep us informed." Jared smiled contentedly when Jensen curled up again him.

Jensen sighed softly. "Yeah, I'd like that... to be close enough to New Orleans, but to be out of their reach."

"It would just be us, and no chance of finding someone else to love, if you wanted to," Jared said. "And life would be hard. A lot of work and with little help."

"Do you truly think you can keep me to yourself in the face of the King's men?" Jensen asked Jared with all seriousness, their future depending on what he said.

"They'll never find me," Jared said. "And there will be a host of people helping to be sure. Please believe me." 

"Even if we are in the city itself?" Jensen bit his lower lip, looking at Jared through his lashes.

“Never."

"Then take me back to New Orleans. I want to be able to live in our home with you and see if we are more than friends." Jensen smiled shyly at Jared before leaning in and kissing him lightly.

Jared's eyes widened at the kiss and the words. "You wish to return to New Orleans?" he asked. "I will make sure you are never found, even there, though it means some time in hiding. First, we would have to finish my patrol, you with us, so we return at the expected time."

Jensen nodded. "Yes, I should like to accompany you on your patrol and then we shall work our way home." He looks into Jared's eyes. "I trust you to protect me, to keep me for yours."

Jared glanced around them quickly and then kissed Jensen, slow and sweet. He cupped Jensen's beautiful face in both hands and tilted so he had the right angle to gently explore. 

Sinking into the kiss, Jensen sighed softly and clung to Jared. No one had ever kissed him the way that Jared kissed him, and he found himself trembling when they finally pulled apart for a breath. "Wow," Jensen breathed.

Jared smiled and pulled Jensen closer. "I'll protect you and keep you close, Jen." He chuckled and said, "A few weeks with us, and you'll have learned how to take care of yourself, too."

"Yeah? I would like to be able to take care of myself out here in your world." Jensen smiled at and then kissed Jared lightly again, before hugging him close.

Jared felt warm when Jensen initiated the kiss. He allowed them to cuddle close for a few more moments, before sighing regretfully. "We should be going. My men are waiting in the trees. We shall make our way back to our camp and sleep for a day, before heading out again."

Jensen nodded, pulled himself out of Jared's arms. "Thank you for coming for me, Jared. I was so upset for having to leave you."

"We are together again, Jensen, and that is all that truly matters." Jared stood and moved to awaken the guide and let him know Jensen would be going with him. They spoke in low tones for a few moments, before Jared nodded and moved back to Jensen. "He will go on, as if he were still taking you somewhere. It's probably not necessary, but we will leave many different trails."

"I am sorry to be so much trouble, Jared. You certainly never asked for that." Jensen smiled shyly at Jared and stood up to gather his belongings back together into his pack.

Jared scooped Jensen into him with one arm. "You are worth the added trouble, green eyes." He kissed his forehead and then kept him tucked close as they headed into the woods.

~~~~~~~

Jared escorted Jensen through the back roads of New Orleans, all his senses on alert. After two months on patrol, he had reported back with his men to the governor, as usual. They had left Jensen in the woods to wait, only to be ordered to track Jensen Ackles, who had apparently escaped from New Orleans two months earlier. They had repacked and immediately headed back out, finding a comfortable place in the woods to spend some time. There, Jared taught Jensen even more about tracking, hunting and surviving in the wilderness. After another two months, they came back and reported that Jensen Ackles had escaped to the east. And now, Jared was taking them home, already having news that Jensen's uncle was scheduled to return home the next day, a failure.

Jensen followed Jared into the house, a completely different man than he'd been four months prior. He laughed at something Jared said, nudging him before he slid inside and dumped his pack in the front parlor. "Are you certain we should come back so close to his departure? I mean, we could have waited another week to be certain he was gone."

"Do you not wish to be near the dock, hidden from view, watching him leave and wishing him a fond au revoir?" Jared asked with a teasing grin. "I do." He pulled Jensen into a kiss, letting himself linger in a way he never could with his men around.

"That is a tempting idea, Jared," Jensen murmured against his lips and then pulled back. "But what if he should see me, or should change his mind and decide to stay?"

"We'll make sure he does not see you," Jared said. "And if he should decide to stay, then we shall change our plans and lead back into the woods again." He nuzzled Jensen's cheek. "You are still my little worrier."

Jensen laughed. "I shall worry until Uncle is back on his way home and there is no chance that Delerosa could possibly reach me." 

Jared nipped Jensen's nose and asked, "What are your views on intimacy before marriage? We are getting married, after all, so there is no need to fear I will not make an honest man of you."

"We are getting married, are we?" Jensen chuckled at Jared and kissed him gently. "We have not had this discussion yet, not truly. But I am not certain I like the idea of intimacy before marriage."

Jared sighed and snuggled Jensen closer. "You will drive me to drink. I wish to marry you. In fact, perhaps we should do that before we go watch your uncle sail. What do you think?"

Jensen shook his head, biting at his lower lip. "I should like to marry you." He kissed Jared and pulled back. "I should like for our wedding to be more than a quick visit to the magistrate... besides Jensen Ackles cannot be out and about while his Uncle is around."

"I stopped listening around you would like to marry me, so whatever else you said doesn't count," Jared said, eyes twinkling. He scooped Jensen in his arms and up on the counter. "I love you."

"You do?" Jensen asked, shocked even though he knew that Jared cared for him.

Jared laughed and shook his head. "Oh, green eyes, I asked you to marry me. You think I would ask someone I didn't love? The only person I love?"

Jensen chuckled. "I did not realize that you loved me."

Jared stared at Jensen and then looked away. "Well, I do, so..." He stepped back and said, "Think on if you want to see your uncle sail in the morning. I will be stopping in with the governor later in the afternoon."

Reaching out, Jensen grabbed for Jared's hand. "I did not realize." Jensen bit his lower lip and then tightened his grip. "I am sorry; I- you really want to marry me? You were not just teasing me?"

Jared looked at Jensen with an uncharacteristically serious expression. "Yes, I do. I say a lot of things in a teasing way, Jensen, but that does not mean I do not mean them. I had hoped you understood that about me by now. Perhaps- perhaps I have rushed this with you. We were thrown together by hard circumstance, and that may not be the best way to begin."

"I do like you." Jensen stared directly into Jared’s eyes, thinking back on their stolen moments. "I should like to spend some time here at home with you... with us courting each other." He tugged gently, trying to pull Jared in close again.

"Courting," Jared said, as if the word were foreign to him. "I would never push you to do more than you wish. So if you wish to court, than we shall. Just- I need some sort of rules, if you want this to be formal."

Jensen smiled. "I do not think it needs to be entirely formal, but should like for us to get to know each other better under less than extreme circumstances... perhaps we could go to the theater, have dinner with Sandy and her husband."

"I would like that," Jared said with a small bow. "Shall we get some rest?"

"Only if you promise that we are well." Jensen kept hold of Jared's hand, not letting him move away too far. He felt as though he'd missed something terribly important and that things might not be right between them now.

Jared shut his eyes and nodded once. "We are well. I merely misjudged our situation. No man enjoys being wrong." He lifted Jensen's hand and brushed a kiss over his knuckles. "Goodnight, Jensen. I shall wake you tomorrow to see if you wish to go bid your uncle adieu."

Jensen nodded and sighed. "I apologize for not realizing you were serious." He slid off the counter, sad that he had hurt Jared and truly afraid that they had lost something he hadn't realized was building between them. "I should like to go with you in the morning, please do wake me before you leave." Jensen moved back to the parlor to retrieve his bag.

"Good," Jared said, a note of his normal cheer back in his voice. "You deserve to watch that bastard of an uncle turn tail and run back in disgrace." He grabbed his own gear and headed for his room. "Goodnight, Jensen."

"Goodnight, Jared," Jensen said, watching his friend leave the room.   
~~~~~~~~~~

Jared ducked around a pair of small schooners and then leaped onto the last in a line. He offered Jensen a hand in and then led him to the far side, where they had a clear view of the ship which would carry Azazel Ackles back to the old country. "Perfect," Jared said with a grin, settling in against the rail. "There are no crowds here, and we can bid your uncle a lasting goodbye." 

"For good, I should hope," Jensen said, leaning against the rail near Jared. "Is it a requirement to read the banns here before a marriage?"

Jared chuckled and shook his head. "Not for us poor common folk, Jensen. We are not entitled to such ceremony." He noted the sailors bustling around the deck and said, "They are near sailing. What sort of reception shall your uncle get at home, do you think?"

Jensen grimaced. "Not a good one: that is a certain thing." He almost felt sorry for Azazel, but knowing that his uncle was more than willing to sell him off for his own gain made the feeling pass swiftly. 

"Good," Jared said with a nod. "If you do not protect your family, you are not worth the skin you are made of." He watched as anchor was lifted and said, "They are off. Shall you not wave farewell?" Lifting his own hat in one hand, he saluted the ship's departure from harbor.

Laughing, Jensen waved his hat briefly in the air and then settled it onto his head. He turned his back to the departing boat and then smiled at Jared. "Do you have time for a meal before you must speak with the Governor?" he asked, smiling shyly. "I should like to celebrate with you."

"Indeed. The governor is very informal when it comes to me, so we have as much time as you desire. Are you sure you do not wish to see the ship sail out of view over the horizon?" Jared turned back and watched the ship catch the wind and head out to sea.

"So long as he is on the ship, then I should not care a whit for watching it." Jensen kept his gaze on Jared's face, a deep stirring of panic welling that he had made a grave error the night before if Jared were more interested in the ship departing that in a celebration with Jensen.

Jared beamed and leaped away from his spot against the rail. "I thought you might like to be sure, Jensen, so as not to worry anymore. However, I would most enjoy a meal with you."

Jensen beamed at Jared. "So long as we know he was on that ship, then I should prefer to leave that behind me." 

Jared bowed and offered his arm to Jensen. "Where shall we eat?" he asked. 

"I was thinking we could stop by The Stag to break our fast and then perhaps wander through some of the shops in the marketplace together." Jensen smiled. "I should like to be able to be out with you now that we do not have to hide."

"We shall still need to be careful," Jared said, "but I am looking forward to showing you around New Orleans." He led Jensen off the schooner and down the dock. "Shall you tell Sandy you have returned?"

Jensen nodded. "I should like to see her today, potentially while you are with the Governor." He frowned and bit his lower lip. "Why do we need to be careful now?"

Jared sighed and tugged on Jensen. "We merely do not wish to attract any undo attention until we are certain everything is well. Sandy will be most pleased to see you. I know she has worried."

"I shall be happy to see her, to let her know that I am safe with you." Jensen reached out and took Jared's hand in his own, hoping he should not be rebuffed for the affection.

Jared turned his hand to securely hold Jensen's and chuckled a little. "She is definitely the best of friends for you. I cannot believe you had her pose as your sickly wife to escape. That was quite theatrical."

Jensen laughed. "I had no other thoughts on how to keep secret that I was the one securing the guide. There was no knowing who was watching or what they knew."

"The king wasted your talents thinking of you only as a potential conquest. He should have made you a spy." Jared steered them through the morning crowds hurrying to their work. As they approached the Stag, he said, "We shall take a small corner in the back for ease of conversation."

"Of course, if the King had not looked to conquer me, then I should not have fled here to you." Jensen smiled shyly. "For that, I suppose I should be grateful to him.

Jared smiled and nodded, eyes hooded. "Surely everything we do has a reason." He headed for a small booth in the back and sat.

Jensen followed him through the tavern and settled in a chair to his side instead of across from Jared. "I am rather hungry after seeing Uncle headed back home."

"First decent appetite you have had at home," Jared teased, turning his head to look at Jensen beside him. "You ate like me on the road."

"You left me starving with all that training we were doing," Jensen teased him, stretching his legs out under the table and nudging Jared's. "I never have really thanked you for teaching me so much."

"It was my pleasure," Jared said. "You took to everything like a pig to mud. The men began to question if you were really raised in a big city with no wilderness."

Jensen laughed, ducking his head in embarrassment. "It was definitely not easy, but you kept it from being difficult, too."

"You are a natural. Perhaps I should hire you on as a mercenary... or are you ready to return to your singing career?" Jared rubbed his foot back over Jensen's, trying to go no farther than what he indicated was acceptable.

"I think I should like to sing again, if Matthew should have me back." Jensen frowned, though he rubbed his foot against Jared's. "I feel bad about running out on him, and he might think I am not reliable enough."

Jared lifted his eyebrows and tilted his head at Jensen. "Jensen, what have I told you about friends?"

"That they shall help each other as needed," Jensen replied, knowing now that what Jared has said is true.

"Matthew knows that times were difficult for you and will accept you back happily. Especially since you are still his biggest draw." Jared tweaked Jensen's nose playfully and then smiled as one of the barmaids drew up to serve them.

Jensen flushed at Jared touch, glad to see that the playfulness was back again. He smiled at the barmaid, ordered his full breakfast with a happy sigh and then turned his attention back to Jared.

Jared caught the happy sound and smiled at Jensen. "Shall you at last be relaxed?"

"I think I shall, yes." Jensen smiled at Jared and then reached out to stroke his finger over the back of Jared's hand. "The threat is on his way back home, and I shall now be able to devote myself to knowing you."

"Are you sure you truly wish to know me any better? You have seen how I truly am, a despicable character to be sure. A braggart." Jared lifted his hand, bringing Jensen's with it and kissed the back tenderly. 

"And a man who would do anything for those he cares about; a man who put his life aside in the pursuit of keeping me safe. I think I could do no better than to know a man like you." Jensen curled his fingers around Jared's hand, holding tight.

"What you say is true, green eyes, but pray remember that I also find such activities fun." Jared smiled and lowered their joined hands back to the table.

Jensen frowned. "Why should that be a negative thing?"

"I just meant you should evaluate my worth as a man who would do anything for a friend with that in mind. It would be more impressive did I find such things objectionable or frightening." Jared reached out and pressed a finger to Jensen's lips. "You need to stop frowning so much."

Smiling in response to Jared's comment, Jensen kissed his fingertip. "I think it is highly impressive that you are willing to put yourself out for those you care about."

Jared bowed his head and said, "Then I shall bow to your superior judgment with thanks." He smiled at Jensen and traced his lips, before removing his finger and leaning back. 

Jensen smiled again, raising his fingers to trace over his lips where Jared had touched. "How long shall you be with the Governor?"

"A few hours at least. He shall wish to prattle on at me, as he always does. Not that I mind, usually. But I will long to go home to you." 

"Would you collect me at Sandy's after your meeting? I should like to walk home with you."

"Of course," Jared said with a smile. "I should be most delighted to walk you home. We can drop in on Matthew on the way and persuade him to take you back."

Jensen flushed a light red. "I would like that. You can come and watch me sing again when you are in town."

"I shall be there all the time I can," Jared affirmed. He shook his head at the blush on Jensen's cheeks. "Why do you blush so?"

"It seems forward to ask you to attend to me," Jensen said. "But I truly do want you to sit at your usual table."

"Why forward?" Jared asked. "You confuse me, Jen."

Jensen chuckled. "Because I would think that you have more important things to do than to simply sit and watch me sing."

"Well, I cannot promise to attend every performance, but you must know that I want to," Jared said with a little smile. "At least, I hope you know."

"Yes, I do now that I have let myself realize that you are simply that open and honest with me." Jensen returned Jared's smile, reaching shyly across the table to play with his finger.

"I was never taught artifice, nor is it something I have picked up from my betters," Jared said with a laugh. Do you wish I were less... open?"

"No one is your better, Jared." Jensen tugged Jared's hand toward him. "I do not wish you to be anything other than you are. It is refreshing to not have to guess what you truly mean."

Jared scooted toward Jensen, as his hand was pulled. "May I kiss you?" he asked, formal and soft.

"Yes please, Jared."

Jared smiled back, eyes warm, and leaned forward to press his mouth gently to Jensen's. His tongue flicked out a few times to run over Jensen's full lips. He put one hand on Jensen's side to keep him in place.

Sighing, Jensen pressed into the kiss. He sank into Jared's touched and hummed at the touch of Jared's tongue, opening his mouth happily.

Jared rubbed his tongue over Jensen's and explored his mouth for a few moments, before pulling back again. "Thank you."

Jensen shivered, holding onto Jared's arm. "I love when you do that. It makes me all shivery inside."

"Well, then I am doing it right," Jared said with a pleased smile. "You are all I want in this world."

Flushing with pleasure, Jensen dipped his head and looked at Jared. "You honor me."

"I am glad," Jared said. "I never dared think that I might so honor nobility."

Jensen shook his head on a short laugh. "You are far more noble than many people in my old world."

Jared sat back as their food and drink arrived and nodded his thanks. "Your world is very strange to me. I do not know how you managed to turn out so well yourself."

"My parents," Jensen said simply. "They were wonderful people who loved each other more than anything else."

"Wasn't that a lovely thing?" Jared asked with a fond smile. "Mine were, too. I miss them everyday."

"As do I. All I wanted was to follow in their steps, which is how I found myself on that ship to come here."

"Follow in their steps?" Jared asked. "You mean, marry for love?"

Jensen nodded. "Yes, I want to marry for love, to have a family I can teach the same." 

Jared paused, face falling a little. "How can two men have a family?"

"There are surely orphans here, children with no one to love them and care for them." Jensen smiled at Jared and stroked over the back of his hand. "We can love them and give them a home."

"We?" Jared asked, brightening up immediately.

"We. I like thinking of a future life between us," Jensen said. 

"After the courting," Jared said, "and if it works out between us during the courting."

"Yes." Jensen tangled their fingers together and brought Jared's fingers up to his lips for a brief kiss.

"One day, you are going to kill me," Jared predicted, head thunking to the table.

Chuckling, Jensen reached out and ruffled his hand through Jared's hair. "I do not mean to do so."

"Just makes it worse," Jared muttered and then sat up and began to attend to his cooling breakfast.

Jensen tucked into his own meal, eating slowly and watching Jared out of the corner or his eye.

"So, how do you wish to be courted? Knowing I am not versed in this." Jared cut his sausage in half and slid some on Jensen's plate, while taking one of his eggs.

"I should like to dine with you, perhaps take in the theater with you, take walks along the water and through the park, play cards some evening in a tavern. All of the things gentlemen do together."

"I suppose those would not be terrible things," Jared conceded, "but it will leave us with little to do after we are married... if we get married."

Jensen chuckled. "You can take me with you on your trips once we are married."

"Are you not allowed to join me before? My men will protect you from mischief at my hands, if need be."

"I had not thought about it, but yes, I should enjoy taking a trip with you before we are married." Jensen took a bite of his eggs and washed it down with his morning ale.

"Anything else on your courting wish list, green eyes?" Jared asked. "I do not want to miss anything."

Jensen shook his head. "We shall see if anything comes up along the way."

"Indeed. And kisses are as far as propriety goes?" Jared asked, smile warm and teasing.

Flushing, Jensen ducked his head. "For now?" he said, making it more of a question. "But perhaps not for all of our courting."

Jared chuckled at the shyness and flush and said, "I will do whatever you wish, Jen. I would never demand more of you than you are willing to give."

"I know you would not; it is one of the things I respect and like most about you." Jensen tore of a chuck of the bread and nibbled at it.

Jared bit into his roll with a happy little moan and then slathered more butter on the remaining bit. "I love you. I could never knowingly hurt you."

Jensen smiled, reaching out for Jared's hand. "It makes you the honorable man you are."

Jared caught Jensen's hand and held it in the middle of the table. "Well, I try. I do not always succeed at being honorable in the most traditional sense of the word."

Turning his hand under Jared's, Jensen laced their fingers together. "In what ways are you not honorable, Jared?"

"Well, I have had flirtations before," Jared said. "And there was one long relationship, with the man who taught me most of what I know of scouting. We were alone in the wilderness for a long time." 

Jensen shook his head. "What is not honorable about that, Jared?"

"Well, I was not sure if you would find that honorable without marriage," Jared said. "He also taught me the ways of loving another man."

"So long as you both wanted the relationship, there is nothing without honor there." Jensen smiled at Jared.  
   
"Despite your own reservations?" Jared asked with a little smile. "I am glad to hear it."  
￼  
"Mostly, I did not want to find myself in a situation where I mistook affection and intimacy for love." Jensen wrinkled his nose at himself, at how almost ridiculous that sounded. "It is not that I have never been tempted, I was tempted so many times to push you to more when we were hiding out, but I want to know that what we have will extend beyond the intimacy for our lifetime."

"I understand your worries," Jared said with a little sigh. "I just prefer to follow straight after my heart, and let things fall where they will." He touched the side of Jensen's face with a finger and traced down his cheek.

Jensen leaned into Jared's touch with a smile. "We are quite the opposite in so many ways and yet we seem to do so well together. At least, so far."

"Oh, I think we will have plenty of arguments along the way, green eyes. You and I are both quite stubborn and opinionated. There will be things about which we do not agree." Jared pulled Jensen into another kiss, sliding his tongue in his mouth.

Returning the kiss, Jensen hummed softly. "Yeah, I am certain we shall have our moments." He chuckled and then scooped up some potatoes and offered them to Jared.

Jared took Jensen's hand and pulled it forward to feed himself the potatoes. He wrapped his lips around the utensil and carefully made sure to get every morsel, before releasing Jensen's hand.   
Jensen shivered, eyes glued to Jared's mouth while he took the bite. He pulled his hand back reluctantly and ate a bite of egg, cursing his own wish to take things slow with Jared.

Jared grinned at Jensen's reaction and dug into his breakfast, focusing now on his food. He wanted Jensen rather badly and hoped he might be persuaded to take a little pleasure with Jared before they were married. Nothing too intense, but enough to show him what was in store.  
~~~~~~~

Jared carried a heavily laden picnic basket in one hand and held one of Jensen's hands in the other, as they strolled to a quiet spot to have a picnic dinner. He had proposed the idea, and Jensen had accepted, a few days before. Jared still felt a little uneasy about the courting process, but thought he might be doing it right, if Jensen's smiles over the last weeks were any indication. "Are you happy?" 

"I am happier than I thought possible," Jensen replied, squeezing Jared's hand and smiling brightly at him. "I love the idea of a picnic; it's been a long time since I've been on one."

"I am glad. This spot is lovely, mosquito free and secluded. We may be romantic without anyone to see." Jared turned into the trees and led Jensen along a path seen only by skilled trackers.

Jensen chuckled. "I shall love to be romantic with you away from prying eyes." He swept his thumb over Jared's hand. "I shall miss you on your upcoming trip."

"I shall miss you, as well, green eyes. And worry about all the ones who’ll be trying to steal your heart while I am away." Jared only half-teased, since he knew many desired Jensen.

"I have eyes for no one but you, Jared. You know this." Jensen smiled at his friend, his beau. He was close to asking Jared to marry him, but wanted to give it just a bit longer. He needed to see how he stood the separation when Jared went away for his tours.

"I know this, but I am gone for long periods. You will have to be alone." Jared paused and pulled Jensen into a kiss. "I love you."

Jensen held onto Jared and bit his lower lip. "I shall not want to be with anyone in your absence. I am falling in love with you, Jared."

Jared scooped Jensen up with one arm and kissed him until he began to white out. He then released his lover, panting for breath, and smiled at him. "Tell me when you are sure."

"I will, I promise." Jensen smiled and then pulled Jared in for a slow, sensual kiss.

Jared opened his mouth and encouraged the dance between their tongues, an activity Jensen picked up fast and improved upon. He pressed their hips together, thrusting lightly into Jensen. "You make me ache."

Jensen chuckled, resting their foreheads together. "You make me ache, as well." He rocked his hips against Jared with a groan, before closing his eyes and taking a steadying breath.

Jared laughed and said, "That is well, for we shall then be ready for the marriage bed." He took Jensen's hand again and continued leading him toward the river.

Breathing deeply, Jensen chuckled. "Yes, we shall. It was quite obvious the last time we saw Sandy that she was enjoying the marriage bed... or at least had enjoyed it. I was slightly surprised that she did not say she was with child when it was rather obvious."

"She is very round now, isn't she? And glowing with happiness. She and her husband are well suited and very lucky," Jared said.

"They are quite well suited. I’m happy that she chose to make the journey, for many reasons." Jensen tugged on Jared's hand, nestled it at his side and wrapped his arm around Jared.

Jared led Jensen under a large willow, just beside the water. "Here we are," he said. He eased them both to the ground and set the basket on the ground beside them. "We have a fine picnic here." Unloading a blanket to put the food on, he began to pull out baked goods, fresh meats, fruits and vegetables.

Jensen picked up the flagon of ale and the goblets once they were unloaded, pouring them both a healthy measure of the liquid before capping it off and putting the flagon aside. He set them on the ground and slowly started to make some plates out of the various selections. "There's quite the spread here; we could easily be out here for two meals."

"I wanted there to be ample choice," Jared said with a smile. "I know you have more refined tastes than I." He winked and lay down on the blanket beside the food, picking up a meat pastry and stuffing half in his mouth. 

Jensen shook his head at Jared's play, picking up some bread and cheese and eating it much more sedately. He reclined on his elbow and sipped at his ale, staring over at Jared. "When must you leave, and how long shall you be gone this time?"

"We shall be gone two months, patrolling the bayous, where there is talk of Lafitte being active. I would love to engage that pirate in some combat." Jared smiled and rolled on his back to look up at Jensen. "You are most handsome."

"I should not like for you to engage him." Jensen frowned, reaching out to trace his fingers over Jared's cheek. "For what if you did not come home to me?"

Jared smiled and nodded, kissing Jensen's fingertip. "You are right. I can no longer be careless with my life, with the man I love waiting home for me."

Jensen smiled, flushing faintly and then leaning down to kiss Jared. He brushed his mouth faintly over Jared's and then over each of his cheeks, forehead and finally back to his lips. "I should be quite devastated if you were to leave me."

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and pulled him close, their bodies touching from head to toe. "I should never want to leave you, green eyes. You own my heart, so I would be quite unable to live."

"And I am finding that I do not know how I should live without you." Jensen grinned and pressed a kiss to Jared's lips.

Jared nuzzled Jensen's face and then offered him a piece of fruit. "Only finding... you indeed do everything with much care." 

Jensen nodded. "I do. I had to while living with my uncle." 

"He has made life difficult for this simple backwoodsman, who does things quickly and fully."  

"I do not mean to allow him to affect our lives."  

Jared sat back up and scooted over to the food again. He offered Jensen one of his favorite pastries and then picked up some more fruit for himself. Stroking Jensen's side lightly, he said, "We are the results of our childhoods."

"That we are." Jensen rolled toward Jared and propped himself on his elbow. 

Jared gazed down at Jensen's body with heat in his gaze. "You really are the most remarkable man I’ve ever met." 

"I don’t understand how that can be. You have met so many people in your travels." Jensen arched his back slightly, settling into the blanket. 

"And you have met many in your world," Jared said. "We come from such different places. People like us seldom meet... we were fated." 

Jensen grinned and reached out and toyed with Jared's arm. "We do seem to have been fated to meet." 

"As if the Gods were conspiring against you," Jared teased. "To love a rude, crude colonial." He leaned down and kissed Jensen's neck, before biting gently. 

"You are not a rude, crude colonial." Jensen chuckled and moaned at the nibbling on his neck.  

Jared sucked a little at Jensen's neck, but was careful not to leave a mark. "You are my noble." 

"And you are my strong man, the one who can teach me how to just be me." Jensen arched into the touch, sighing at Jared's tender care. 

Jared lifted his head and grinned wickedly. "May I look at you?" 

Jensen blinked at Jared. "You want to look at me?"  

"I want to see all of you," Jared affirmed, eyes caressing Jensen with warm passes. "May I?" 

Nodding shyly, Jensen took a deep breath and let himself relax into the blanket. "If you like." 

Jared rumbled a deep sound of pleasure and attacked Jensen's shirt. He took it off as fast as possible without damaging the garment, revealing Jensen's muscled torso. Without pause, he bent to press kisses over the newly revealed skin. 

"Jared," Jensen breathed, arched his back and tangled one hand in Jared's hair with a sigh.  

"You taste delightful." Jared found a nipple and worked his mouth around it to suckle hard. 

Jensen trembled under Jared's lips and stroked his hand through Jared's hair. "Jared." 

"Too much?" Jared asked, licking the small nub contentedly. "I want to touch you so much." 

"No one has ever touched me before, Jared." Jensen sighed softly, tugged on Jared's hair and brought him up for a heated kiss. 

Jared stroked the soft skin of Jensen’s chest and tweaked both nipples. "I’m glad, selfishly, as it means you are all mine."

Jensen smiled at Jared's proprietary nature. Reaching up, he cupped Jared's neck with his hand and pulled him up for another kiss.

Jared smiled as Jensen kissed him again and then pulled back from his mouth to pepper his face with kisses. He dallied over his cheeks, nose and eyelids, before kissing his mouth again. "I have never loved and desired someone as I love and desire you. I scoffed at the very notion of such things, before you swept into my life."

"And now I have taught you they are possible?" Jensen asked, pleased and humbled that he could have had such an effect on Jared. 

"Now I feel them," Jared said and held Jensen close. "I would do anything for you, if you but asked." He thumbed over his cheek and smiled. "I'm not much of a poet."

Jensen grinned. "I do not require a poet, simply a man who speaks from his heart."

"I have always spoken from the heart, Jen. I remember a time you did not appreciate my candor... or perhaps that was my direct nature?" Jared cradled Jensen to him, as he settled on his side, stroking his chest.

"I was unused to someone with such a direct nature." Jensen rested his head on Jared's shoulder. "Nor was I used to someone teasing me so greatly, especially since it singled me out from a group I had tried so hard to join."

"Yes, I understand that... your highness." Jared traced over Jensen's ribs and then down his stomach, rimming his bellybutton. "You do have an air about you."

Jensen frowned at Jared, squirming at the intimate touch. "I do not." 

"A good air," Jared assured him. "The air of a man of culture, knowledge and civility." He reached down Jensen's body to rub his finger over the hardness at his groin.

"Oh god," Jensen breathed, hips jerking into Jared's touch without his consent. "I do not want to be different. I should like to belong to my new world."

"There is nothing wrong with being different," Jared soothed. "And you do belong here, with me, in New Orleans. It is what makes you different that attracts all those people to hear you sing, along with your talent and appearance. That extra something that makes you rise above every other performer."

"If you are certain." Jensen pressed light kisses to Jared's lips and cheeks. "And I suppose nothing matters beyond that you love me, yes?"

"If that is what matters to you, I am more than content, yes." Jared cupped Jensen's groin and massaged, slow and careful.

"Jared," Jensen said and pushed up into the touch. 

Jared undid Jensen's breeches and reached inside to find his erection. He thumbed over the head and then stroked, up and down, at a snail's pace. "Tell me what you enjoy."

"That feels so good, Jared. God, your hands on me is indescribable." Jensen panted softly, arching up and into Jared's touch. 

"Is that like nothing else you have ever known?" Jared questioned, voice soft and loving. He wiped the first drip of fluid off the tip of Jensen's cock and then licked his finger.

Jensen shuddered, eyes going a dark jade while he watched Jared lick his finger. "The only touch I have ever felt is my own."

"The difference between self and lover is stark," Jared agreed. He kissed Jensen, pleasuring his cock again. He worked out each drop of precome and allowed it to dribble down his fingers.

"It is.” Jensen tried to push himself onto his elbows to watch Jared. "Quite different."

"You want to watch?" Jared asked. He smiled and sat up, scooting to lean against the willow and motioning Jensen to sit in between his spread legs, facing outward. 

Jensen arched an eyebrow and moved to settle himself between Jared's legs, leaning back against him. He closed his eyes most of the way, but concentrated on the way his hard cock angled up and away from his body.

Jared pulled Jensen flush against him and rested one hand above his groin and the other on his chest. "Watch, Jen. Watch my hand on you." He lowered his hand and stroked from base to tip of Jensen's erection.

"Jay," Jensen said, unconsciously shortening Jared's name. "God."

"Do you like that?" Jared asked, speeding up his hand. "Do you like the way it makes you feel?"

"Yes," Jensen moaned, turning his head to briefly press a kiss to Jared's throat. 

Jared released Jensen and watched his cock bob, before licking his fingers thoroughly. "Now, feel this," he murmured and increased the speed yet again, using his saliva to lubricate the way.

Jensen squirmed against Jared's body, the friction driving Jensen crazy. "Feels so good."

Jared stared at Jensen's face as he worked him, the expressions making him ache. He slid his other hand down Jensen's body until he reached his sack and then massaged the heavy weight gently.

"Jay!" Jensen cried and pressed back into Jared's body. He trembled, tipped his head against Jared's shoulder and pressed kisses into Jared's throat.

"Are you close?" Jared purred and turned his head to catch Jensen's mouth, nipping at his tongue and teeth. "Will you let go for me?"

Jensen returned the kiss, flicking his tongue out to meet Jared's. He pulled away for a gasping breath and nodded. "I want to know what it feels like to give you that."

"I was thinking I would be giving to you, but perhaps, in truth, we are giving to each other." Jared pulled Jensen tighter against him and bit at his earlobe, even as he worked to bring him fulfillment.

"Jared, I-" Jensen moaned when Jared twisted his fist over the tip, searching for more of the amazing sensations. "Please, need this."

"Yes, Jensen," Jared praised and twisted sharply at the end, scraping his fingernails over the sensitive head and nerve bundle.

The motion of Jared's wrist was all that Jensen needed. He grabbed tight to Jared's legs with both hands and came over his own stomach and Jared's hand. 

Jared growled a little and rubbed Jensen's spillage into his warm skin, before sucking the rest off his fingers. "Beautiful," he breathed into Jensen's ear, voice dripping with approval. 

Jensen trembled, face buried in Jared's throat. He kissed over the length and then let out a sigh when he settled into the curve of Jared's body.

Jared covered Jensen with his cloak, still stroking his exposed skin, but leaving his relaxed cock alone. "Thank you."

"Hmm, thank you, my Jared." Jensen nuzzled at Jared's jaw and sighed softly. He burrowed into Jared's body, content and feeling safe.

Jared held his man, his lover, and felt warm and strong. He wished to remain there forever, keeping watch on the river, with Jensen in his arms. "I would keep this moment always." 

Jensen smiled. "It is our moment to have forever. We have it now and shall always remember it." He turned slightly in Jared's arms and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Jared lifted Jensen off the ground to kiss him, held him tight to his chest and then settled him back with a sigh. "Indeed."

"Thank you for the picnic today." Jensen flushed slightly. "It is nice to be able to spend this time alone with you, hidden away, where I can feel close to you."

"I’m glad you wanted to come with me," Jared said, nipping lightly at Jensen's neck. "Though we have not done much picnicking, as yet. I could not wait to have my hands on you."

Jensen chuckled. "I think the food was such that it could wait and not be spoiled." He tipped his head to the side on a quiet moan.

"And since I could not wait, it shall have to," Jared said. He nuzzled at Jensen's neck, cheek and ear, before whispering, "Would you like to touch me?"

"Yes, if you would like me to touch you." Jensen was still hesitant about taking their intimacies too far, but was curious about the differences in what Jared liked compared to his own desires.

"You are a foolish creature," Jared told him with a snort. “Of course I do.” 

Jensen pressed a kiss to Jared's lips and then slipped off his lap. He did up his trousers with his head dipped shyly and then knelt between Jared's legs, stroking his hands slowly up and down his thighs.

Jared watched Jensen with a fond smile, the shyness warming him. "There is no need to be nervous. You cannot do wrong with me."

"But I should like to do it correctly," Jensen countered, smiling at Jared and then reaching out to unfasten his trousers and spread them open. He stroked his hand over Jared's cock, still covered by his under clothes. "It amazes me that I create these feelings in you."

Jared groaned softly and bucked a little toward the touch. "It amazes me that you doubt yourself. You are sensual, Jen."

Jensen shook his head. "I know nothing of being sensual. My responses to you are simply that... you." He smiled and curled his hand around Jared's length the best he could over the clothing and stroked slowly.

Jared garbled a few words and pressed into Jensen's careful hands. "I should not wish to make a mess of my clothes.”

"Nor should I," Jensen said, scooting back and tugging Jared's trousers and underclothes down. He stared at Jared's cock, reaching out and tracing his finger from base to tip and watching it move. 

Jared thunked his head against the trunk and hissed through clenched teeth. "Does it please you?"

"Yes," Jensen replied and curled his fist around Jared to stroke Jared's erection. "Soft and hard all at once... feels like me, but different, too."

Jared groaned again and clenched his hands into fists. "It feels good to have you touch me."

Jensen hummed softly. "Am I touching you right?" he asked, rubbing his thumb over the head of Jared's cock.

"Your hand is perfect," Jared managed to get out between groans. 

Smiling shyly, Jensen picked up the pace of his touches, watching Jared's body respond. "You are so gorgeous."

Jared grabbed Jensen's hand, lifted it to his mouth and sucked each finger clean, before drenching them in saliva. He placed Jensen's hand back on his cock, which had continued leaking.

Jensen shuddered when Jared sucked and licked at his hand. He curled it around Jared's cock, marveling at how much easier it was to slide his hand up and down, faster and even tighter than before. "Do you like this, Jared?"

A chuckled managed to escape Jared through his harsh breathing. "Can you not tell? I barely breathe for the pleasure."

"Well yes, but is that simply the pleasure, or is it that I am giving you that pleasure?” Jensen teased, leaning up and over Jared to kiss him before he could answer. He lost himself in the taste of Jared and the feel of Jared's cock in his fist.

Jared grumbled a little into the kiss, before sinking into the double pleasures. He wrapped his hand around Jensen's and show him what else he liked. 

Jensen smiled shyly at Jared. "Teach me, Jared. Please." He followed the changed in Jared's grip, wanting to learn how to best please him. 

"You can use a harder grip and move faster on me," Jared said. "I like a bit of nail now and then. Later- later I'll teach you to use your mouth, if you like." 

"I want to do the things you like," Jared said. 

"I will do whatever will give us both pleasure," Jared promised. "Close now." 

"I want you to show me how much you like this, Jared," Jensen said.

"Going to show you," Jared gasped and did, by releasing all over Jensen's hand and his own stomach. 

Jensen shuddered, watching Jared come with rapt attention. "So gorgeous, Jared." 

Jared gasped one last time and relaxed against the tree. He pulled Jensen into a long kiss, tongue licking against and into his mouth.  

"My Jared," Jensen murmured into Jared's mouth, relaxing against Jared's body. 

Jared lifted Jensen's hand and cleaned it off again, tender and thorough. He licked until every inch was clean.  

Jensen curled into Jared's body, smiling up at him and more comfortable with Jared than ever before. "Hmmm, hungry now." 

"There is plenty of food here for you... for us." Jared grabbed a piece of Jensen's favorite cake and broke off some to feed him.  

Opening his mouth, Jensen took the piece of cake, flicking his tongue at Jared's fingers. “Tasts good." 

"Yes, it does," Jared said, eating a bite himself. 

Jensen chuckled. "Thank you for such a wonderful day, my Jared." 

"The pleasure was all mine," Jared said, “and the day has barely begun.”   
~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Jensen sat in Sandy's kitchen, helping her bake bread and put some of her homegrown vegetables up for winter storage. Her distended belly made her short stature even more of a hindrance, and Jensen found a good bit of peace spending time with and helping her out. With Jared gone on patrol, Jensen found himself without much to do, except for his performing nights at the tavern. He was more than ready for Jared to come home, so they could be wed. "When does the midwife think you shall give birth, Sandy?"

Sandy pressed a hand to her stomach, smile wide and eyes shining. "A week or so. I am so excited!" She bounced a tiny bit and then giggled. 

"Do be careful; I am not suited to be your midwife." Jensen grimaced when Sandy bounced, and dutifully stood up and carried the platter of jars to her storage room, slowly putting them away. "I still cannot believe you managed to get with child so quickly." He turned and winked at her. "You must have been eager to be with your husband."

Sandy blushed all the way from her neckline to the tips of his ears. "Jensen," she scolded, averting her eyes shyly. She kneaded the dough, though it was no longer necessary, to hide her embarrassment.

Jensen laughed. "I am quite eager for Jared to return and marry me, so that we may enjoy each other." He reached out and tweaked her nose. "There is no shame in loving your husband, Sandy."

Sandy swatted at his hand in mock irritation and said, "Still, it is not a topic fit for proper conversation." She paused and then giggled again. "Will he be big? I mean, I thought Richard was large, but Jared..."

It was Jensen's turn to duck his head in embarrassment. "He is quite large. I have no idea how it shall work, but I look forward to the attempt."

Sandy blinked and put a hand over her mouth. "I do not even know how men may be together," she whispered.

"Do you really want to know?" Jensen asked, winking at her. He'd happily tell her, but her husband might not thank him, and Jensen really did not wish to alienate the only true friend he had outside of Jared.

Sandy nodded, curious despite herself, and sat down. "I need to be seated to hear this."

Jensen chuckled. "Well, since men do not have the same design as ladies, it is inserted in the rear passage... from what I have been told." He blushed slightly as he said the word aloud.

Sandy's eyes widened for a moment, before she said, "Ow! That sounds horrible. I mean... does it not hurt?" 

"I do not know," Jensen admitted softly and blushed even more. "Jared and I have not done any such activity. I would not let him, until we were married."

Sandy chuckled and said, "You are a strong man to hold off from such a handsome lover for so long. Very proper." The baby kicked, and she gasped and put a hand on her stomach.

"I did not want to be intimate with him, if I did not wish to wed him. But since I became certain I was ready to marry him, I have become rather impatient for us to have our wedding."

"You were not sure you wished to marry him?" Sandy asked, aghast at the very idea. "I thought you were certain not long after you began to stay in his home." 

Shaking his head, Jensen turned and looked out the window. "I knew that I was attracted to him, physically...and potentially, that I should like to marry him. But I was not in love with him then. It was not until just before he left that I realized I had been in love with him for some time."

"Silly man," Sandy said with a little shake of her head, "I could have told you long ago that you loved him. And poor Jared, being led along by you, when he has loved you since the first."

Jensen flushed. "I was honest all along with him, Sandy. I did not know how I felt, and I told him that. It seemed almost too perfect to arrive here and find him so soon, to have been rescued by the man I would love."

"There are some perfect things in the world," Sandy said, putting a hand on her belly and rubbing. "Perhaps you were too used to not having them."

"Perhaps." Jensen grinned, happier than he'd ever been. "But I told him before he departed that I was ready for us to wed, and now, I eagerly await his return so that we can plan the ceremony and finally be married."

"I am attending," Sandy said firmly. "You may have to hold me up, but I will not miss my best friend's wedding."

Jensen chuckled. "I am quite certain we can wait until you have your baby. It should easily take us more than a week to plan everything." 

"Then she can come, too. You and Jared shall be her godfathers anyway." Sandy nodded at Jensen with a beaming smile.

"I know we should both be honored. Are you so certain it is a girl, then?" Jensen reached out and gently laid his hand over the swell of her belly.

"Yes, I know," Sandy said with a determined nod. "I wish to name her Philomenia, after the ship that carried us here."

"You are ever certain of yourself since you settled here. It is a good thing to see." Jensen squeezed her hand, glad for her friendship.

"My marriage and your friendship are most directly responsible," Sandy said with a smile. "You are good for me, Jensen."

"I am glad to hear it, though I have no idea why." Jensen sat back in his seat, watching his friend. "I should say, too, that you are one of the reasons that I realized I loved Jared."

"How do you mean?" Sandy asked, returning to her bread, which had been neglected for their conversation.

"You showed me the love you have with Richard. I watched you, listened to you and realized that many of the things you talked about matched Jared and myself perfectly." Jensen flushed at his own ignorance. "It merely took hearing about it in a different situation for it to mean something to me."

Sandy smiled and patted Jensen's hand. "You would have figured it out on your own. You are merely a bit shy about trusting your heart. And Jared is rather different from you." 

Jensen chuckled. "He is at that. We are so different, and I just had to be certain that he was, in fact, the one I would love forever." 

Sandy clapped her hands together. "He was never uncertain. That was obvious from the time we met him. I understand that now." 

"You do? What makes you see that?" Jensen asked, needing to know. 

"He paid attention only on you. I mean, he made sure everyone was taken care of, but when he had any time, he went right to you. And he had pet names for you right away." 

Jensen frowned and growled slightly. "I hated those names. They made me feel so separate, so distanced from you and the rest of our Casquet friends." 

"Does he still call you by them?" Sandy asked, rising to put the bread into the oven. 

"Sometimes, though mostly it's 'green eyes,' and I can live with that one."  

"Well, once he understood how calling you 'your highness' may be hard on you." Sandy smiled and shook her head fondly. "You truly do not know when he shall return?" 

Jensen shook his head. "It was to have been a two month trip, but I learned while traveling with him that two months often became longer." 

"And even longer still when you are waiting and pining for him," Sandy said sympathetically. "The reunion shall be lovely, though." 

"It should be, especially when I tell him he must wed me at the fastest possible moment." Jensen laughed, pushing himself to his feet. "Are you in need of anything else, my darling?" 

"No, dear Jensen. Do remember your honey. I never knew fresh honey was so lovely. Say hello to Jared when he returns. And bring him to see me!" Sandy stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Jensen's cheek. 

Jensen smiled and scooped Sandy into a hug. "We shall be over with the good news just as soon as we can stand to be parted." 

Sandy hugged him back tightly. "Good. Now, hurry on home. He might be there, waiting for you!” 

"If only." Jensen pressed a kiss to her cheek and then stepped back from her. "I shall be around in a couple of days." He pulled open the door and stepped outside, smiling up at the nice weather that still hung in the air. 

Jared saw Jensen just as he emerged from Sandy's house and burst into a run. "Jen!" 

"Jared," Jensen said, breaking into a huge smile and running toward Jared. 

Jared scooped Jensen into his arms and swung him around once, before setting him down and kissing him. "Jen. I missed you so much." 

Jensen returned Jared's kisses, clinging to him tightly. "Oh, you're home, my Jared." 

"Yes, I'm home." Jared held Jensen just as tightly. He rested his face in Jensen's hair, inhaling the scent of his lover deeply. "I nearly ran the men ragged the last few miles, just wanting to be home with you." 

"I am so happy you are home." Jensen arched up against him and kissed Jared thoroughly. "These two months have been the longest of my life." 

"Yes, especially since you promised to marry me as I was walking out the door. Cruel," Jared said. "I could think of nothing else." 

Jensen flushed. "I did not want you to leave uncertain of me. I love you, Jared... and I want to be your husband." 

"As soon as it can be arranged," Jared said, kissing each of Jensen's red cheeks. He rested his forehead against Jensen's, smiling. "What type of wedding shall we have?"

"Something intimate, something we can put together as soon as possible." Jensen kissed Jared hard, wrapping himself tight against his fiance. "I am so very glad you are home again."

Jared lifted Jensen in his arms and held him there for a long kiss. "I shall be here for some months, now that the rains are upon us. No dangers can come from the outside during the rains."

"I should have you here always," Jared said, kissing Jared again. "Sandy instructed me to bring you by as soon as you arrived, and since we are here, we should bring your greetings."

Jared set Jensen down and nodded. "I suppose that is the neighborly thing to do, although I want nothing more than to take you home and ravish you." He headed toward Sandy's home, holding Jensen close to his side. "Has she dropped her baby yet?"

"Not yet; it should be born in another week." Jensen wrapped himself close to Jared's side, tipping his head up. "I should prefer to be home with you, but a quick visit now shall buy us a few days." Jensen nibbled on his lower lip. "I still prefer to wait for complete intimacy until we are wed."

Jared chuckled ruefully and shook his head. "You are most stubborn, I will give you that," he said. "You know you own me, body and soul, yet still persist."

Jensen nodded. "And you own me, all of me, but we have waited this long, surely another fortnight should be fine. I want to know you in that way on the night of our wedding."

"You are an incurable romantic," Jared said. "You know I will do what you wish. I am wrapped around your fingers and would not push you in this matter anyway."

"I know and appreciate your patience." Jensen pressed a kiss to Jared's cheek. "Love you, my Jared."

"And I love you."  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jared stood inside the small church near the altar and watched Jensen walk down the aisle. His men filled the most of the pews, all decked out for the occasion, and Sandy and her husband sat near the front, but Jared had eyes only for Jensen. He could not contain his smile. "Jen," he whispered.

Approaching Jared, Jensen could not keep the love from his gaze or the smile off his face. When he moved up alongside Jared, Jensen reached out and took his hand, twining their fingers together before turning to the pastor.

Jared squeezed Jensen's fingers and wished he could kiss them. He only turned a little toward the pastor, wanting to watch Jensen throughout their ceremony. He barely heard the man welcoming everyone and launching into the actual wedding.  

Jensen could feel Jared's gaze, turning his glance to the side and looking at Jared with a tiny smile and sweep of his lashes.  
   
Jared wanted to lean forward and kiss Jensen, but knew he had to wait. He turned back toward the pastor, as he said, "Repeat after me- I, Jared Padalecki, do take thee, Jensen Ackles, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to encourage and inspire you, to laugh and love you, to comfort you in times of struggle and sickness, to stand beside you no matter what comes." As Jared repeated the words, he knew he meant them with all his heart.  

Beaming while Jared recited the words of their ceremony, Jensen stood with their hands entwined and nearly held his breath. He waited his turn and then repeated his own vows, "I, Jensen Ackles, do take thee, Jared Padalecki, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to encourage and inspire you, to laugh and love you, to comfort you in times of struggle and sickness, to stand beside you no matter what comes."  

The pastor smiled at them both and said, "I hearby pronounce you married. You may kiss." 

Jared swooped Jensen right off his feet and kissed him deeply. He cradled him in his arms and continued to kiss him through the cheers of his men and Sandy. 

Once Jared stopped kissing him, Jensen grinned. "My husband, Jared Padaleki." Leaning forward, he pressed another kiss to Jared's lips, wrapping his arms around Jared's neck and holding on tight. 

"My husband, Jensen Padalecki," Jared said with a matching smile. He laughed into their kiss and then plastered Jensen's face with more little kisses. 

Jensen closed his eyes on a happy sigh and then pulled back, forcing Jared to turn to the crowd awaiting them. "Thank you all for sharing this with us." 

All of Jared's men came up to pound them on the back and shake their hands. They all liked Jensen and knew that he was good for Jared. He accepted their congratulations with a big grin and then scooped Jensen back up to kiss him. 

Jensen chuckled, accepting congratulations from everyone and hugging Sandy briefly before Jared grabbed him again. "It is time to celebrate with our friends, Jared." 

"Ugh," Jared groaned. "Want to celebrate alone with you. In our bed." 

Blushing hotly, Jensen ducked his head. "Later tonight and for the next fortnight, it shall be only us. For now, we must celebrate." 

Jared sighed and nodded. "We'll spend time with our friends. And I might have planned a bit of a celebration." He grinned at Jensen, eyes warm and said, "Your boss is your friend, too." 

"That he is." Jensen twined their fingers together and tugged Jared toward the front door. "To our home, everyone." 

Jared laughed as he was dragged across the room, knowing there was food and music awaiting them. "Come along, everyone. There'll be plenty of fun for all!"  
~~~~~~~ 

Jensen grinned at their friends, laughing and having a good time. There was still plenty of food to be eaten, but he was ready to be alone with Jared. Finding Sandy, he gently led her aside and asked, "Are you certain you are up for hosting out the rest of the evening?" 

Sandy laughed and said, "I am well up to it, Jensen. Annie is watching after the baby, and this is the first time I have been out of the house for what feels like months." 

"Thank you, you are my hero." Jensen kissed her cheek. "See you in a fortnight." He turned and swiftly located Jared, hurrying to his side. "Are you ready to leave?" 

Jared pushed away one of his leering men and grabbed Jensen. "Am I? Please." 

Jensen laughed and kissed him. "Sandy's got hostess duty now, and I have lodging for us elsewhere."   
"Our first night married and not even in our home," Jared said with a sigh.  

"Do not complain. I have planned a wedding trip for us, and it begins tonight." Jensen slid his arm though Jared's. "Our bags are already at the inn." 

"Well then, let's find the fastest way there," Jared said with a huge smile. He pulled Jensen into a hungry kiss. "After I finish kissing you." 

Jensen returned the kiss, happy to nestle into Jared's body until his new husband was ready to actually get them to the inn. 

Jared finally signaled a carriage and pulled Jensen inside. "The inn, please," he said.

Jensen settled against Jared’s side and hummed happily as the carriage began to move.

Jared wrapped an arm around Jensen and kept him close. "I can't believe we're married at last."  

"I know that I made you wait and am sorry for that, but so very happy, too." Jensen curled into Jared's side, closing his eyes and soaking up the comfort of being near his husband. 

"You wanted to be sure of me," Jared said, "and I'm glad that you are now." 

"I wanted to be sure of me, too, you know." Jensen kissed Jared's jaw. 

"Sure of you?" Jared asked, lifting his head to allow Jensen to access whatever he wanted. 

Jensen nodded. "I wanted to be sure of how much I cared for you. You deserve someone who loves you as completely as you love him." 

"Well, you would not have wanted to marry a man you did not love, either. You told me that a long time ago. I would have been miserable," Jared said.  

"We both would have been miserable. But now we should have happiness forever." Jensen pressed their mouths together, tongue seeking Jared’s. 

Jared kissed back and held Jensen close, feeling his chest swell with love. "Mine. Ours." 

"Ours." Jensen sighed happily. "Forever." 

"Do I have to wait until we get to the inn?" Jared asked.  

"Yes, Jared! It's only a short trip away," Jensen said, scandalized. 

Jared laughed and cuddled Jensen, rubbing a hand down his arm. "I suppose I can wait a few more moments." 

Jensen shook his head. "I should hope so. We have the rest of our lives." 

"I know," Jared said with a smile. "It's just been so much waiting. I want to be as close to you as two people can be." 

Jensen smiled. "Soon, Jared, we shall have the entire night to ourselves." 

"Cannot be too soon, Jen," Jared said. "Never too soon to be with you." He bounced a little as they stopped and then hopped out. 

Climbing out of the carriage, Jensen slipped his hand into the crook of Jared's arm. "Our first night as a married couple." 

"The Padaleckis... I wish we could use your name, too," Jared said. "Stupid Uncle Azazel." 

"We can, if we wish. I am now married to a colonial... he cannot touch me again." Jensen grinned and leaned into Jared's side. 

"You are sure he would not attempt revenge, if he knew?" Jared asked. 

Jensen shrugged. "There is nothing he can do to me now." 

"I'll take your name," Jared said, leading Jensen into the small, family inn.  

"We can combine them." Jensen smiled and moved with Jared into the inn. 

"Ackles-Padalecki," Jared murmured and then grinned, dimples deep and wide. "Perfect. Lead me to our room." 

Jensen laughed. "We need our key and to know which room. I only sent the bags over earlier."   
Leading Jared to the proprietor, he smiled and checked them in, holding the key in his hand for a moment before turning to Jared. 

Jared looked at Jensen and then looked at the key and then looked back at Jensen. "Well, what are we waiting for?" 

Jensen handed the key to Jared. "For you to lead the way, my husband." 

Jared grabbed the key and charged as fast as he could move, pulling Jensen with him. "Come on then." 

Jensen laughed, grabbing tightly to Jared's hand and letting himself be led down the hall and up the staircase to their honeymoon room. 

Jared managed to open the door, although he missed the keyhole a few times first, and started to go in. Just passing the frame, he paused, turned and herded them both out. With a grin, he hefted Jensen in his arms and carried him through the threshold. 

Chuckling, Jensen followed Jared in and then out and found himself scooped into Jared's arms. "You do know I am not a woman, yes?"  

"I would want you to carry me, if I were the right size," Jared said with a straight face. 

"I'm not much smaller than you." Jensen shook his head, but pressed a kiss to Jared's check anyway. 

"Three or four inches," Jared said. "You want to carry me through? I'm willing!" 

Jensen grinned and kissed Jared. "I'll carry you over the threshold of our home when we return." 

"Promise?" Jared asked, smiling. 

"Guaranteed." Jensen wrapped his arm around Jared's neck and kissed him deeply. "Now, put me on that bed and make love to me." 

"Yes, Sir," Jared said and spread Jensen out over the bed. He began tearing off Jensen’s clothes the instant he settled, kissing each newly revealed piece of skin. 

Jensen pushed Jared back slightly. "You're going to ruin my clothes if you keeping tugging so hard. Remove your clothing, and I shall remove mine." 

Jared groaned in protest and then began to work on his own clothing. "You're supposed to ruin clothes on your wedding night.” 

"I have no desire to ruin my fine wedding clothes." Jensen quickly removed his garments, hung them over a chair in the corner of the room and climbed back on the mattress. 

Jared chuckled at Jensen and said, "Yes, your highness." He placed his clothes over the back of the chair as well and joined Jensen on the bed. 

Jensen shook his head. "Not your highness, simply your Jensen." 

"It's not an insult," Jared said, moving to reassure him. "You are Jensen and your highness, all in one.” 

"I should only wish to belong to you." Jensen rolled into Jared's body, moaning when they touched from chest to knees. 

Jared growled and rutted against Jensen, pressing his hard length against Jensen's. They had never lain together this way before, and his brain could only process naked Jensen and the need for more.   
Jensen reached down to grab hold of Jared's hip, keeping them pressed so tightly together. 

"Jensen," Jared whispered. "What do you wish?" 

"I wish you to teach me what it is to make love," Jensen said, dipping his head. "You must teach me here.” 

Jared reached down to palm Jensen and then stroke him slowly. "I wish to show you everything," he said. "You are beautiful. Art made life." 

Jensen moaned softly, hips moving into Jared's touch. "Please. Show me." 

"I will," Jared promised, kissing him deeply. "I am merely loathe to move from your mouth and stroking your lovely cock is not such a hardship, either." 

"I leave it to you." 

Jared wetted his hand and reached back down to Jensen’s cock, kissing and stroking him languidly, desiring the opportunity to slowly and carefully know all pleasures with his husband. "This is always a nice way to heat the blood." 

"Is it now?" Jensen asked, rocking against Jared's hand with a soft moan. 

"Are you not feeling heated?" Jared asked, trailing kisses down his neck and over his collarbone.   
Jensen nodded. "I am, but also try to pay attention." 

Jared chuckled and dragged his teeth over Jensen's chest, before sucking each nipple slowly. He loved the way a man's nipple fit in his mouth, even more so when sucking them led to pleasure on both sides. 

"Feels so good. Love your hands on me." Jensen buried his hands in Jared's hair. 

Jared grinned and said, "Just wait." He slid down to Jensen's cock and rubbed his face against all sides, before using his tongue to slick the sides. 

"Jared!" Jensen cried, body rocking up at the amazing, new sensations. 

"Nice, isn't it?" Jared asked. He smiled and then slid his mouth over the head of Jensen's cock and sucked. 

Jensen whimpered, head falling back on his pillow and thrusting up against Jared's mouth. "Oh. Oh my Jared." 

Jared accepted the thrusts easily, glad for Jeff's teachings of so long ago. He sucked at Jensen's cock, pulling out the offerings of pre-ejaculate and swallowing them eagerly. His hand moved to Jensen's hips, controlling his thrusts. 

"Please." Jensen blew out a breath, shaking from pleasure. 

Jared pulled off with a slick pop and licked at the head. "Like that, my Jen? Have you ever felt such pleasure?" 

Jensen shook his head. "Never such pleasure." 

"Would you like more?" Jared asked, reaching down to cup Jensen's sack and massage carefully. 

"Please, yes Jared... yes," Jensen moaned. 

Jared smiled and flicked his tongue inside the slit, before opening his mouth and sliding his head all the way down. He pressed his nose into the curls of Jensen's groin and inhaled deeply. 

Jensen whimpered, cried out and went rigid as he came. 

Jared choked a little on Jensen's release, surprised by the sudden outpouring. He swallowed frantically to keep from drowning and then pulled back slowly with a huge grin. "Your taste is exquisite."  

Jensen trembled on the bed, reaching out to tangle his fingers in his husband's hair. 

"The first time someone shared that with you is always intense," Jared assured him, moving up to kiss Jensen and share his flavor. "I love you." 

Jensen kissed Jared hard, clinging to him. "I love you, too.” 

Jared chuckled and rubbed over Jensen's back, before kissing his cheek softly. "I would like to be in you and share that pleasure." 

"I only wish I could have waited for you." Jensen blushed at his quick response to Jared’s affections. 

"Waited?" Jared asked and then smiled, kissing his nose. "You responded the way I wished. I wanted to taste you." 

Jensen blushed bright red. "I should wish to taste you some time." 

"You may taste me now," Jared said with a smile.  

"Do you think I should be decent at it?" Jensen bit his lower lip, reaching down to curl his hand around Jared's cock. 

Jared moaned and nodded. "I shall enjoy having you learn on me.” 

Jensen blushed and moved down the bed. He glanced at Jared's erection, looking back up his body. "Tell me what to do." 

"First, are you sure you wish to use your mouth on me? There is no need, if it is something that does not appeal to you. If you do not enjoy it, then I shall not." 

"I should like to try."  

"Good," Jared said with a smile. "Try licking and kissing first to see how it feels and tastes." 

Jensen wrapped his hand around Jared's cock, flicking his tongue out lightly to taste along the sides. He pulled back, looked up and Jared and then flicked his tongue over the head this time. 

"That's very good," Jared said with a little moan. "You all right?" 

"Fine," Jensen said, pulling back slightly. "It feels good?" he asked, leaning forward to taste the head again. 

"Yes. Very good. If you want, you can try to take the end in your mouth," Jared said. "Only if you want." 

Jensen smiled, looked at Jared and nodded. "I shall try," he said, taking a breath and sucking the tip of Jared's cock into his mouth. 

Jared kept his hips firmly on the mattress, not wanting to overwhelm his husband by thrusting. "Doing so well, Jen. Just do that... so good." 

Sucking at the tip, Jensen closed his eyes and tasted Jared for the first time. He moaned softly, cock responding to his actions. 

"That's good, Jen, so good," Jared purred. "You have a nice mouth. Do you like it?" 

Jensen pulled back off and looked up at Jared. "It is different, but good." 

Jared groaned and pulled at Jensen's head a little. "Are you sure you wish this?" 

Pulling off Jared, Jensen looked up at him. "I do not know. I have not tried it enough to see if I like it." He moved up Jared's body and kissed him. "How about we lay together now and you teach me to suck you another time?" 

Jared hitched Jensen to him and kissed him deep and slow. "We will do whatever you wish."  

"Please show me what it means to be loved by you," Jensen said, kissing Jared. 

Jared smiled and said, "With pleasure. Lay on your stomach for me, all right?" 

Jensen nodded, pressing himself into the bed and resting his head on the pillow for Jared. 

Grabbing another pillow, Jared stuffed it under Jensen's hips and propped them up a little. "Before you can be made love to this way, we must make you ready. The entrance to your body is small, and I am large." 

"I have noticed," Jensen said, blushing and looking back at Jared. 

Jared blushed as well and kissed each knob of spine down Jensen's back. He reached into the bedclothes, where he has earlier slipped a small bottle of oil. "There are two things one needs to prepare a lover for this, fingers and oil." 

"Your fingers are large, too, my husband." 

"That is one reason you need oil. The oil slicks and smoothes the way, making it easier for both of us." Jared pressed a kiss to Jensen's smile. He reached out and gently parted Jensen's cheeks. "I will rub the oil, here." He tapped Jensen's hole. 

"Please," Jensen said. 

Jared poured oil over Jensen's hole and then his fingers. He slowly slid one finger inside Jensen, easing the muscles. 

Jensen moaned, head rocking on the pillow, while his body first fought against and then slowly relaxed into Jared's penetration. "Feels so odd, love... huge inside me." 

"It will feel better, eventually," Jared promised softly. "Just need to get you used to the feeling."   
Nodding, Jensen gripped the pillow and rolled his hips on the bed. 

"And when I make you ready, I should look after your pleasure, too. Is it too soon to touch you again?" Jared asked. 

"I am already starting to harden for you again." Jensen pressed up into Jared's touch. 

Jared reached around and cupped Jensen's cock, stroking it slowly, while he worked his finger inside Jensen. "Use the pleasure to distract from the pain." 

"Feels good, my Jared." Jensen’s body moved back and forth between Jared's hands. 

"You have such good, sensual instincts," Jared said with a smile. He slid his finger in to the knuckle and worked more on the stubborn muscles. "So hot inside." 

Jensen blushed. "Want you. Have wanted you for awhile now." 

"We'll get you there." Jared found the room to slide even further inside Jensen's ass. "You are lovely." 

"You are so patient with me." Jensen almost wished he'd let Jared show him this loving before their wedding night... so they could have had a smoother time. 

"You are worth a little patience. Or a lot." Jared tugged more at the muscle and felt it loosen for him. "I'm going to try two soon." 

Jensen nodded.  

Jared nipped at Jensen's nape and then slicked up his fingers again, now starting to work two inside. "You are so lovely, spread for my pleasure. I wish I had words for how I feel, watching my fingers disappear inside you." 

"I want it to be good for you." Jensen bit his lower lip, the stretch of two fingers a bit more than he'd been ready for. 

"I want it to be good for both of us," Jared said, turning his fingers in circles to twist in further.  

Jensen moaned, twitching when Jared slid his fingers in further. They sparked a feeling in him that Jensen wanted to feel again. 

"Something feel good?" Jared asked, trying to find the right spot inside Jensen again. 

"Yes, felt so good, Jared." Jensen wriggled slightly on the bed. 

"That was the sweet spot inside of you, at least Jeff called it that. You'll never feel better pleasure than that." Jared found the spot again. 

Jensen arched off the bed, crying out at the spark of pleasure... completely agreeing with Jared's words. 

Jared pressed a soft kiss to the back of Jensen's neck and whispered, "Easy. Don't want to hurt yourself. Can you take one more finger?" 

"Please try." Jensen panted for breath, body on fire from that last spark of pleasure. 

"Of course," Jared said. "When you are with a new partner, someone who has not done this before, three fingers are a good idea. Otherwise, two will do." He worked a third finger slowly inside Jensen. 

Jensen breathed in and out slow. He closed his eyes, wriggled his body slightly and tried to relax enough for Jared. 

"That's my love," Jared crooned. "So good for me. I want to be inside you so much."  

"Please," Jensen begged, still breathing steadily and trying to turn to see Jared. 

Jared kissed Jensen as he turned his head, sharing hot little flicks of his tongue. "You are so lovely. Are you ready to try for me?" 

Jensen kissed Jared back, sinking into the flavors of Jared's mouth before he pulled back and nodded. "I think so." 

Jared looked at him seriously. "If at any time, you wish to stop, for whatever reason, you tell me. I do not want to do anything that is not pleasant for you." 

"Yes, I know you should never want me hurt." Jensen leaned up and kissed Jared softly. 

"Good. I wanted to be sure you would not do anything silly like hide it from me." Jared eased himself over Jensen and slicked oil on himself. "Always make sure you are well coated, too, or this does not work well." 

"So coated well, both inside and out." Jensen smiled and snuggled back into Jared's body. 

"Makes things much easier, less painful for everyone," Jared said, stroking Jensen's face. He hitched Jensen's ass a little higher in the air and then positioned himself. With exquisite care, he lined up and pressed inside. 

Jensen gasped slightly when Jared first pushed inside him. His body clenched down, tightening up before he could make himself relax. A couple of deep breaths and Jensen managed to ease his grip on Jared and sink back into the bed. "I think I'm all right now." 

"There is no hurry," Jared said, waiting until Jensen loosened a little more to press in again. "We can take as long as you need." 

"I only want this to be good for you, for us." Jensen wriggled slightly against the mattress, gasping when it pushed Jared a bit more inside him. 

"It shall be good for me, if it feels good for you, as well," Jared said, stifling a cry as Jensen wriggled. He stilled his body with strong hands and then made his first thrust in and out.

Jensen gasped at the sensation of Jared sliding in and out of his body. It hurt, but only slightly, and made him feel full in a way he'd never imagined feeling. "Jay," he moaned, “this is so..."

"Intimate," Jared murmured and pressed kisses to the back of Jensen's neck and bit gently into his shoulder. "You're very tight."

Shivering from Jared's touch, Jensen turned his head as much as he could. "It's unlike anything I thought. So much of you," Jensen said, slowly stretching and relaxing around Jared.

"It’s so good to be inside you so deep." Jared peppered Jensen's skin with kisses and small bites. "I love you so much."

"Make love to me, Jared. Please... I want to feel you move." Jensen squirmed under Jared, body as relaxed as it was going to get.

"I will. Cannot help but make love to you.” Jared began to thrust, slow and easy, in and out of Jensen's body. "How do you feel?"

Jensen moaned softly, the feeling of Jared gliding in and out of his body sending sparks along his spine. "It is still an odd feeling, but good also."

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's middle and snuggled him closer, using the leverage to move even more inside him. "I promise, it will get better."

"I believe you.” Jensen sighed, shifting slightly and then moaning when Jared pushed even deeper inside him. "Feels good when you push, feels so good."

"Move with me," Jared encouraged. He picked up a steady rhythm, strong hips rocking. "My love."

Jensen tried to move with Jared, but found the rhythm hard to pick up from his angle. After a few aborted moves, Jensen looked over his shoulder. "Can this be done facing each other?" 

Jared felt Jensen stutter and stilled. "We can," he said reluctantly, "but it's harder on you. It will hurt."

"I would like to see you,” Jared said quietly. He would accept the responsibility of pain if it meant that he could see his husband.

Jared pressed a kiss to Jensen's nape and carefully eased out of him. He grabbed a pillow and placed it on the bed, before encouraging Jensen to roll over. "Whatever you wish."

Jensen rolled onto his back, settling on the pillow for Jared. He smiled shyly at his husband, reached up and pulled Jared down into a kiss. "This is already much better." 

Jared kissed Jensen and cradled him in his arms, pressing more small kisses to his cheeks and neck. "You truly wish to try this way? We do not have to love in this fashion tonight."

"I want to see you, Jared." Jensen leaned back against the pillows and spread his legs open. "Please show me."

Jared kissed down Jensen's stomach and reached again for the bottle of oil. He dribbled more on his fingers and worked them back inside Jensen, even as he attacked a nipple with nimble teeth and tongue.

Jensen moaned, feeling better now that he could see Jared. "Please love me."

"I am," Jared said, sweeping his tongue over Jensen's nipple. "I need to do this right for you." He stroked over the sweet spot inside Jensen's body.

"You already... oh!" Jensen cried out. His body trembled from the pleasure, and he reached out, grasping at Jared's shoulders.

"There, now you are ready," Jared teased and kissed Jensen, plunging his tongue in deep. He removed his fingers and slid his cock back inside in a smooth glide, deliberately hitting Jensen's pleasure spot again.

"Jared!" Jensen cried out, stretching to accommodate Jared, as he lifted his legs and wrapped them around his husband. "God, what is that?" he asked, breathless and laughing at the way his body tingled from pleasure Jared.

Jared kissed Jensen's laughter and sucked his breath away. "That is the way I can ensure that you love this as much as I," he said. He began to thrust again, deep and steady. "Come on, Jen, move with me now."

Jensen used his strong legs to keep Jared trapped against him, finding the motion much easier in this position. He arched his back, tipping into the pillow with a low moan.

Jared groaned with Jensen and bit down at his arched neck. His hips picked up speed, body pulling at the way Jensen clamped on him. "That's my Jen. So good."

"Oh, Jared," Jensen moaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head further away. He loved the way Jared bit at him, claiming him in such a primal way.

Jared growled low in his throat, body moving now in complete abandon, working for fulfillment. He grasped his husband tighter and thrust deeper, wanting to know every inch of him. 

Jensen dug his fingers into Jared's shoulders, hitching his legs higher and crying out sharply when the move had Jared stroking relentlessly over his prostate. 

Jensen looked so vulnerable beneath him, face open with pleasure, legs spread wide, and Jared felt fierce and protective of his new husband. He bent his head and kissed Jensen, just as his body peaked and shook with the force of his release.  
   
Holding his husband, Jensen felt Jared’s pleasure in the way he moved above him. He clenched his thighs tighter and held on.

Jared fell forward as the last of his seed spilled inside Jensen. He relaxed into Jensen's body and kissed his mouth softly. "So lovely."

Jensen returned the kiss, teasing Jared with his tongue while he relaxed his grip slightly and stroked one hand into Jared's hair and the other down his back. He dug his fingers into the muscles of Jared's lower back with a gasp, rocking up in response to the pressure on his aching cock.

Jared slid out and pulled away from Jensen, pressing his legs wider. With a wicked smile, he bent down and sucked in Jensen's cock to the root.

The move was the last thing the Jensen expected, and his hips thrust up into Jared's mouth and a hoarse cry fell from his lips. He grabbed at the bed, tugging at the sheets and moaning while he came over and over into Jared's throat.

Jared swallowed the copious fluids, until a little trickled out of the corners of his lips. He kept Jensen in his mouth until his cock lay flaccid and spent on his tongue. Then he released it with a little slurp and placed a kiss on each of Jensen's splayed thighs.

Jensen trembled on the bed, chuckling harshly when Jared kissed his thighs. "My goodness, Jared. I was not expecting that." He tangled his fingers in Jared's hair and tugged lightly.

Jared grinned and moved with the tug to kiss Jensen's nose. "I hope you did not mind. I could not help myself." 

Laughing, Jensen shook his head and kissed Jared back. "Of course I did not mind. Was just surprised." 

"You tasted so good, felt so perfect around me." Jared stroked Jensen's stomach lightly and pressed more kisses to his face. "I love you, my husband." 

"And I love you." Jensen smiled and wrapped himself around Jared, kissing him again. 

Jared moved around and cradled Jensen to his body, rubbing his back in broad strokes. "My husband," he repeated, as if he didn't quite believe it. 

"Husband," Jensen repeated, curling into Jared's body. "I love you." 

"My beautiful Jensen from over the sea," Jared said with a smile. "Thank you for being brave and running away." 

Jensen smiled and curled into Jared even closer. "I am glad that I ran away. I couldn't possibly have hoped for anything more or better than what I have with you." 

Jared nestled Jensen closer and said, "We'll have to send a thank you message to your Uncle someday." 

Jensen laughed. "Somehow I do not think he shall like that, but I agree with you." He rolled over and rested on top of Jared's chest. 

Jared cradled Jensen and kissed his head. "Time for sleep," he said, "and tomorrow, we shall wake up together and spend our first day as a married couple."

"Sounds perfect to me." Jensen slid off Jared, settling against his side and snuggling in close. 

Jared pressed a kiss to Jensen's forehead and whispered, "Til death do us part, my little Casquet boy."


End file.
